The Priestess Arc
by marsreikosan16
Summary: Just a made up filler arc I wrote...Sakura Kururugi my oc is under the enemy's spell. Who is controlling her and is there an answer to her past? Right now it is on Writer's Block. This may take a year to write. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

This is it…The first chapter of my made up arc…the Priestess Arc. I had made up some things in this story. Some of the name you might have recognize but trust me…I don't own them. They are from other female artists. But please…I hope you like this. I don't own Bleach or the characters except for Sakura.

Chapter 1: The Pretty Transfer Student: Sakura Kururugi.

(Beginning Theme: 'Link' by L'Arc~en~Clel )

At night a young woman about the age of fifteen was shooting arrows towards a few hollows. This happened near Kisuke Urahara's shop. Kisuke watched the silhouette of the young woman and was amazed by her spiritual pressure she was giving off. Once she was done, she left without saying a word.

:

It was the first day back to school from winter break. Ichigo Kurosaki age 16, woke up with a start. It was still dark outside so he got dressed. He didn't want to go back to school from vacation but he had to anyways. It was only six in the morning when he arrived at Kisuke's shop. He had to get some updates on what happened while he was out of town with his family.

To Ichigo's opinion, he didn't enjoy it that much. The reason why they were out of town is because Ichigo's father had to do a small operation on a kid who was burnt on the back. But he managed to take care of it and the kid was all better two weeks later.

At Kisuke's…

"Hey Kisuke, are you here?" Ichigo called out. Kisuke came out of his hiding place and waved his fan around.

"Hey, Ichigo, how are you doing?" Kisuke responded with a smile.

"Fine, I guess." Ichigo rubbed the back of his head and yawned.

"How was Paris?"

"It was a drag. So what happened while I was gone?"

Kisuke tapped his chin.

"Yeah, Chad moved to Mexico and Uryuu moved to Canada with his father."

"I see"

"Last night, I sensed a huge amount of spiritual pressure."

"Last Night."

"Yes, but the problem is I do not know who."

Ichigo gave a nod and looked at his watch. It was time to get to school.

"Well I'll see you later."

"Bye"

Ichigo continues his path to school It took him thirty minutes and while he was five minutes away from the school, Ichigo stopped to hear a familiar voice of his friend Orihime. Orihime Inoue is in his classes and she has a major crush on Ichigo. But there is a certain red haired girl who is a lesbian and she is in love with Orihime.

"Ichigo" Orihime said. She was panicking. Some terrible happened will be my guess.

"Oh, hey Orihime," Ichigo started then he stopped. Something is not right. His smile turns into a frown, "What's wrong"

"I just found out that my cousin is missing and the media says that she could be somewhere in Karakura Town."

"For how long?"

"Three months,"

"What her name?"

"Her name is Keiko Inoue of the Miwaki Shrine in Tokyo. "

"You don't need to worry. We will defenately find you cousin." Ichigo put on a reassuring smile.

Orihime smiles back and then Ichigo curses when something hit his back. He turns to see a girl about 4'11''. She had light purple hair and violet eyes. He blushes as he pulls the girl up. It turns out that she was sick and weak. She was also pale. The girl looks up at the person who bumped into. She immediately got scared.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you. You probably noticed I have had this sickness for a long time." The girl said with fear in her voice. It was weak and soft.

"I feel sorry for you. How long have you had this illness." Ichigo said as he placed the young girl on a bench.

"Seven years."

"I haven't seen you here before," Orihime said. The girl looked at the auburn haired girl in front of her. She looked deeply into Orihime's grey eyes. She realized something but it didn't show in her face.

"I moved here from Tokyo."

"Silly me. I forgot to introduce myself. I am Orihime Inoue."

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Oh, I'm Sakura Kururugi"

Orihime smiles and claps.

"That is a beautiful name." Sakura smiles weakly.

"So Sakura, which school are you attending."

"Seeing how we both have the same uniform. I probably go to Karakura High School."

"Awesome. Let's walk together."

"Yeah but don't push yourself," Ichigo said as he help Sakura.

The three walked together to the school. Inside their first period classroom Sakura opens up a book and starts reading. Orihime went over to Tatsuke. Ichigo sat at his desk. He stares out the window. He begins to think who could have been releasing spiritual pressure last night.

Just then Keigo Asano came flying in and yelling Ichigo's name but a black haired kid known as Mizuro stops him by stepping on his back.

Soon there were six familiar faces that he sometimes see mostly all the time. It was, of course, Rukia, Renji, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Captain Hitsugaya. Probably they just came for a visit. BY the looks on their faces, it must be urgent.

"Hey, Ichigo!" Renji called out with a wave.

"Oh. hey" Ichigo said lazily.

"We both heard about Chad and Uryuu." Rukia said.

"I know. I guess Kisuke told you."

"Who is the new girl?" Hitsugaya asked.

"She looks pale," Rangiku said.

"That is Sakura Kururugi. She just moved and transferred here from Tokyo. She once lived in a shrine," Ichigo said.

"She looks pretty," Yumichika said with awe.

"Speak for yourself pretty boy," Rangiku growled. Yumichika scoffed.

"The thing is Sakura had this sickness for seven years," Ichigo finished.

"Wow, and she's not even dead yet," Ikkaku said.

"Amazingly that she was willing to survive," Rukia added.

"If she have this sickness, should she be at home?" HItsugaya asked.

"I don't know," Ichigo replied looking over at Sakura's pale and sickly face, "So Toshiro, what's going on in the soul society."

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you." The child prodigy was ticked off.

"We got a message from Kisuke about some spiritual pressure last night," Renji said.

"It might be another enemy," Rukia finished.

"Can you keep it quiet, Sakura might here what we are saying and she won't believe us. She probably doesn't know about the hollows and other stuff that we get here in Karakura Town."

"Some humans might have the ability to see ghosts. Does she have that ability?" Hitsugaya.

"We could always ask her. She probably might freak out what we are trying to say."

"I'll do it." The child prodigy placed his hands in his pockets and silently walked over to Sakura who was reading her novel.

"What book are you reading?"

"'How to Kill a Mocking Bird,' why do you ask?"

"Just curious. I am Toshiro Hitsugaya and you must be Sakura Kururugi."

"Nice to meet you Toshiro. I bet Ichigo told you my name."

"Yeah."

"I just have one question? Don't freak out. Do you have any abilities?"

"Well I am the only one in my family who could see ghosts and spirits. I am not sure when was the last time I faced a ghost, but one time I was doing an errand for the young maided, Keiko, when I ran into a couple of those weird monster ghost with masks. I try to run away from thembut they kept getting at me. To my luck, a woman wearing red and white came and save me. She shot these powerful arrows and killed of the evil ghosts.

"Has she ever reappeared?"

"Not that I know of."

"I see"

"You remind me of someone."

"I beg your pardon."

"You remind me of my little brother, Suzaku. He died eight years ago along with my twin sisters, Midoriko and Hitomiko and my parents long ago in a house fire. I was sad when my house burned down. Later I was adopted by Genbu Inoue in a shrine in Tokyo. He said that the only way for me to stay here is if I be his daughter's assistant and playmate. I agreed and then I was raised until it happened three months ago."

"What happened?"

"Keiko, she has gone missing. No one knows if she is still alive or not. Thank you Toshiro for listening to me."

"You're welcome. I thank you for your time. Class is going to being in five miutes, so see you around."

Sakura smiled weakly and nodded. She opens up her novel and continues to read. Hitsugaya headed back to the group.

"She does have the ability to see ghosts?"

The other's mouthed oh when the teacher came in. everyone went to their seats. The teacher started to take attendance. She was aware that Sakura is new here and invited her to introduce herself.

"Miss Kururugi, will you come up and introduce yourself?" The teacher asked.

"Sure" Sakura said in a small voice.

"Class this is Sakura Kururugi," the teacher says, "Go ahead Miss Kururugi and tell us about yourself."

"Well I was born and raised in a mansion in Tokyo. My family died when I was young. Ayear after the death of my family I was taken into a shrine owned by Genbu Inoue and his daughter, Keiko. In order for me to live there, I have to be Keiko's playmate and assistant. I was able to until she went missing. Then I moved here Karakura Town. Plus I had this strange illness for seven years. The doctors say it is not contagious."

"Thank you Miss Kururugi…Now any questions." A few students (Keigo, Ichigo and Tatsuki) raised their hands.

"Yes…Keigo."

"how did your family die?"

"they died in a house fire. They were visiting my mother's sister and her sister's house caught on fire."

"Ichigo"

"What music do you like?"

"Pop"

"Tatsuki"

"What sports do you do even though you have this illness?"

"Well I am a very good swimmer."

"Wow, thanks for sharing with us. Why don't you take a seat and let's begin class shall we?"

1st through 3rd period went by so fast. 4th period came and everyone went to PE. Sakura was the only one in uniform and she sat on a bench underneath a shady tree. Everyone knows that they are not supposed to sit out in PE. It was one of the rules.

"MISS KURURUGI, YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO BE RUNNING LAPS!" the PE teacher yelled out. Ichigo who was playing baseball with the other boys noticed this and headed up to the PE teacher.

"Actually she can't. She has a serious illness."

"oh, I didn't know that," he said surprisingly and said nevermind to Sakura. Sakura understood and carefully laid on her back. She was tired. She wanted to go to the park and chill out for a bit before she could go to her apartment to get some sleep. School takes forever.

At lunch Tatsuki was the only one who was eating with Sakura. They were both smiling and Tatsuki was kind enough to share her lunch (her mother packs way too much food.)

The rest of the day went boring for Ichigo. After the last school bell rang, he went on home. His father was out on an errand and his twin sisters, Yuzu and Karin were both doing homework before starting dinner. Ichigo grabs a water bottle out of the fridge and goes up to his room.

Once he opens the door, he sees Rukia, Renji, Rangiku, Ikkaku, yumichika and Captain Hitsugaya waiting for him for a meeting. Captain Hitsugaya was sitting at the window sill. Renji, Rukia, Ikkaku and Yumichika were sitting on the bed, while Rangiku was kneeling on the soft floor. Rangiku and Yumichika were the only ones who were smiling comparing to Renji, Rukia and Ikkaku who were giving Ichigo their usual death glares and Hitsugaya was only glaring off into space. Ichigo pulled out his chair and sat down.

"so what is going on in Soul Society?" Ichigo asked, placing his hands on his knees.

"Well, I don't know where to begin…but, there was an intruder a few nights ago." Hitsugaya said with his eyes closed and trying to keep his cool.

"There was a strange man," Rangiku pointed out.

"To me he looked French," Rukia added.

"That's strange, I never sensed any spiritual pressure while I was in Paris. "

"This man…It's almost like he wasn't giving off any spiritual pressure," Said

"But we only heard two words from this guy."

"Yeah what is it?"

"I think it's Sodei"

"It's called the Somei charm."

"There were two girls with him but they have a different race than him."

"Yeah…They were both Italian."

"OK"

"We have nothing that compares to this charm. The captains of squads 8, 12, and 13 are doing as much research as they can."

"All we got was that this charm is evil."

"We need to find someone who know about the Somei charm."

There was a few moments of silence. Ichigo was in deep thought. He wanted to help protect Orihime. But the image in his mind changed to Sakura. He was worried about her health. She needed the most protection.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

It was sunset and Sakura was sitting on a bench in the park. She was alone right at the moment. He face was not as pale as it should be. It turns out that she was faking her illness all this time. It was an excuse. She was looking at the orange clouds in the distance. The orange color reminded her of Ichigo. She smiles.

Just then three identical hollows appeared. Sakura gasped as they hungrily stared at her. They all at watery mouths ready to devour her. She abruptly stood up and hopped onto the bench and hopped backwards on the other side. She slowly backed away.

She couldn't use her powers yet. She wanted to wait for help to come. The hollows got closer to her. Deep down in her heart she wanted to run as fast as she could to get to safety. But that would be useless to her.

The first hollow attacked but Sakura was able to dodge. She jumped away into the air. She didn't realize the second attack was headed straight towards her. She turns and was hit by the second hollow's attack. She landed hard on the grass and lost consciousness.

The three hollows hovered over Sakura and they were ready to devour her. Before they could do that seven soul reapers came to the rescue.

"Getsuga Tensho," a orange haired soul reaper yelled and a wave of power hit one of the hollows. They all backed away from Sakura. Ichigo went to the unconscious schoolgirl lying on the ground. His eyes widened. He thought it was too late.

"Take Sakura to Kisuke. We'll take over from here," Captain Hitugaya said. Ichigo nodded and caredully picked up his schoolmate and used flash steps to Kisuke's.

At Kisuke's Yoruichi opened the door for Ichigo and lead them to a room. Ichigo layed Sakura on the mattress and covered her up with a blanket.

"Who is she?" Yoruichi asked.

"She is a new student at my school. Her name is Sakura Kururugi," Ichigo replied.

Yoruichi checked for any wounds and realizes that she has a head injury. So she headed out of the room to call Orihime to do some healing. Kisuke came in and checked her arms to see if any were broken. Luckily there were none.

Hitsugaya and his team came in and watched Sakura. They had just finished killing the three hollows. To them it was an easy task.

Orihime came in and used Soten Kishin and healed Sakura's body. During the healing process, Sakura woke up she then realizes that she is in a healing shield. She turns her head; she sees soul reapers around her. So it seems. Help did come.

She then recognizes that one of the soul reapers was Ichigo. It was her classmate. She opened her mouth and tried to say his name but somehow she can't speak.

She tried and tried and a few minutes later she was able to speak again.

"I…I…Ichigo" she whispers. Orihime releases the healing barrier and looks at her classmate, "Ichigo…where…where am I?"

"You're here in Kisuke Urahara's shop. I know this attire seems different to you but I am a substitute soul reaper. You need to promise me that you won't tell anyone about this…understand," IChigo said firmly with a voice filled with anger.

Sakura nodded and realizes her eyelids were growing heavy. She wanted to look at Ichigo's chocolate brown eyes for the final time before she could fall into deep exhaustion. Everyone decided to retire for the day and went home or to the places they are actually staying.

(IN Sakra's dream)

_Little Sakura was running in the back yard. She was trying to catch up to her father. She had lived in a mansion. Her father works and owns his own company. Her mother works as an actress. She had twin sisters, Hitomiko and Midoriko. She had a brother who she loved so dearly. _

_One day Sakura was waiting in the living room. She was on the sofa reading a book. She was waiting for her father to come home and play with him. As soon as she saw his car coming up the driveway, she grew happy. She frowned when she sees a man come up in strange clothing. He started to stare at her with a huge glint in his eyes. He starts to control Sakura's body and mind with his eyes. _

_The possessed Sakura was now inside the kitchen holding a chefs knife in hand. She gripped on the handle as she start to threaten her family. She stabs them all and the man undid the spell he casted on her. She starts to look pale. She stares blankly at her dead family. _

_She had a horrified look on her face. She looked at the knife in her hand. It was covered with her families' blood. She instantly drops the knife and runs out of the house. She wouldn't forgive herself for killing her family. A week later they put up a wanted sign that they are now looking for Sakura's father who is the prime suspect. They never found him. _

_A year later she finds a shrine. She walks in and was stopped by a young girl who is the same age as her. She had auburn hair. The young girl took her by the hand and led her inside. Five years later she was holding a pocket knife in front her. _

_She held it in front the young shrine maiden. The shrine maiden was horrified when she sees that Sakura was still alive after the heart stab. Sakura attacked her friend and killed her. Later she took her good heart and transplanted into her own body; replacing the old heart._

(end of dream.)

It was morning. Sakura woke up from a crazy dream. It was Thurday and it was two hours past the time school originally starts. She quickly ran to school. She didn't even bother to get a tardy slip when she went to her third period class. She sat down in a chair and laid her head on the table. She waited for third period to end quickly so she could go on to Science Class.

_To be continued…_

_(_Ending theme: 'My Will' by Dream)

NEXT TIME: Is She a Quincy?: The Powerful Shinto Priestess

Like it? Please Review…


	2. Chapter 2

Tada here is the second chapter of the Priestess Arc. I do not own Bleach except for Sakura and the blonde hair priestess.

Chapter 2: Is She A Quincy? The Powerful Shinto Priestess

(Beginning Theme: 'Link' by L'Arc~en~Clel)

Sakura waited patiently for the other students. She knows it will be two minutes until the bell rings for Fourth period. She just sat there looking at the clock. She then looks up with shocked eyes. Something is not right. Not right at all. There is danger in the air.

Something that might have happened and the students couldn't be able to go back inside. She hurried to a window and can see some soul reapers killing off some hollows and then a quarter mile away, her class stands against the wall. Three students were lying unconscious.

Sakura backed away from the window and quickly dressed into her priestess clothing. (She looks like Lady Hitomiko from InuYasha Final Act episode 16.) Then she headed out side.

No one saw her coming out of the school building so that was a relief. Sakura walked towards the three unconscious students. One of them was the one who healed her the night before. It was Orihime Inoue. Next to Orihime was Tatsuki and right next to Tatsuki was Keigo.

Sakura kneeled next to Orihime. Her classmates became scared that this priestess might be poisoned as well.

"No, don't…Priestess, if you touch them, you'll be poisoned as well," the P.E. teacher yelled out. HE wanted Sakura to stay back.

Much to his surprise Sakura purified the poison with Orihime. He hand was over her body. The poison appeared as black smoke and was absorbed and purified into Sakura's hands. After the poison was purified in their bodies. Orihime woke up and was surprised to see a priestess standing before. She gulped. Sakura faced the students.

"Can any of you tell me who poisoned these three?" Sakura asked.

The students shrugged and some shook their heads no.

"Ok, so I had managed to purify the poison in the students' bodies. But it will never be possessed again. "

"So you have to pay you a fee?" The PE teacher asked. Sakura shook her head no.

"You don't have to. Just remember that my name is Lady Kaguya," Sakura said. (A/N: Sakura is using the name Kaguya as a disguise)

"Thank you, Lady Kaguya," a student said. Sakura smiled and turns. Everyone watches as Sakura walking away. (She is walking to the direction where the soul reapers are fighting the hollows.) She needed to see how the soul reapers are fighting. They might need help.

As for the soul reapers they were trying to do the best they could.

"Reign over the Frosted Heavens…Hyourinmaru," HItsugaya shouted as ice dragon headed towards a hollow.

"Growl…Haineko," Rangiku said as the blade of her zanpaltou turns to ash and hits a hollow.

"Howl…Zabimaru"Renji's zanpaktou cutdown some hollows but there was no effect.

"Grow…Hoozukimaru" Ikkaku tried as well.

"Bloom… Fujikujaku" It was no help.

"Dance…Sode no Shirayuki" Dido.

"Getsuga Tenshou" Nothing can defeat these hollows.

The hollows seem not to feel any pain in their bodies.

"I have to hurry in order to save Orihime. But this going to take longer than I thought. I need to get to Orihime fast. I made a promise to her that I will find her cousin," Ichigo thought as he looked angrily at a few hollows.

"Can't these hollows just die already?" Rangiku whined.

"I don't know what is making them invincible, but we have to keep on trying," captain Hitsugaya said.

Ichigo placed Zangetsu in front of him and put his left hand on his right arm. "Bankai…," a huge amount of spiritual pressure came from him. Now he was dressed differently. It was almost like he was wearing a cape. "Tensa Zangetsu," Ichigo raised his black sword and killed one hollow with his 'Getsuga Tenshou.'

Everyone else tried using there zanpaktous to fight off the hollows but the attacks were useless. The soul reapers used too much of their energy. Their spiritual energy became weak and they don't think that they will be able to make it through the battle.

Just then a double blast come out of nowhere and killed a hollow. Everyone turned to see two figures on the steps. These two looked familiar. It was …

"Chad…Uryuu..." Ichigo called out.

Uryuu just smiled and got ready for another attack. He held his spititual bow and another arrow was created. Before he can release it a pick blast came out of nowhere and killed all of the hollows.

"What the…Don't tell me there is another quincy," Uryuu said. He was ticked. Everyone turns to see a young woman dress in red and white. She has the same color hair as Sakura but only in a different hairstyle. They didn't know at first that this is Sakura. Right beside her was Orihime. Orihime might have followed Sakura to the battlefield.

Ichigo was shocked that Orihime is alive and well. The two young teens came down the steps and went towards the group. Orihime ran into Ichigo's arms. Ichigo was hugging her back. Uryuu and Chad came down as well.

"Orihime your okay," Ichigo said.

"Yes, I am fine right now."Orihime smiled.

"But how…"

"She saved me."

"She did she save the other two?"

Orihime nodded with a big grin on her face. Ichigo looked over at Sakura.

"Thanks for saving Orihime and my friends," Ichigo said to the young priestess.

"It's no big. I was just doing my job," Sakura said with a smile.

"We appreciate your help." HItsugaya said.

"Yeah I thought we wouldn't be able to make it through that battle." Ikkaku stated.

"The reason why I came to Karakura Town is to fight the Gorgons," Sakura said.

"The Gorgons?" Ichigo repeated.

"Yes, they are the ones who control people by using what's called the somei charm."

"You know about the somei charm?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Tell us what you know," Rukia said.

"At first let's get to a place where there might be someone else who knows what to do," Sakura said.

"We can go to Kisuke for help. So can Yoruichi." Orihime suggested.

"Good…Take me there."

The group went over to Kisuke's. The soul reapers were back in their gigais. At Kisuke's, Sakura tells them why she was here.

"So, you know about this somei charm, eh?" Kisuke asked with a grin.

"Yes, I do" Sakura nodded and took a sip of her tea.

"Tell us," Ichigo said.

"Every little detail" Histugaya added.

Sakura took in a deep breath and began her story.

"Long ago, two young princesses were born. They both have a single charm in their chest know as the Sunei Charm. Once the princesses were teenagers their charms were stolen. They both died. The gorgons used the charms to create multiple charms. He used the strongest Sunei Charm and made into the Somei Charm. The Gorgons used to live in another dimension and the gorgons were just Italians and French. To test their creation they controlled the animals. Then they start to control hollows, people and lost souls. The two princesses were born a thousand years ago and they were both reborn fifteen years ago. The reincarnations' souls will still search for their charms before their rest in peace and live happily in another life."

"Wow, this is going to be trouble" Yoruichi said and started to think for a while.

"How many gorgons are there?" Chad asked.

"When the Somei Charm was created, there were a million, but right now there are fifteen left." Sakura answered as she poured another cup of tea and put two spoonfuls of sugar and stirred it.

"Who is leading them?" Hitsugaya asked.

"I believe his name is Luciano"

"This is going to be tougher than I thought."

"Priestess" Ichigo called out to her.

"It's Kaguya; address me as Lady Kaguya" Sakura said.

"'Lady Kaguya' Where did you get this information."

"When I was training to be a priestess, my master told me," Sakura said looking into her cup of tea.

"You remind me of someone," Orihime said.

"Who?" Sakura asked looking up.

"Sakura, she is the new student at our school," Ichigo said before Orihime could answer.

"Oh, which reminds me, she already left…maybe for her apartment or maybe left for school," Kisuke said with a yawn. Then Histugaya realizes Sakura standing up and headed for the door.

"Hey where are you going?" he asked

"I can't abandon my post you know,"Sakura answered.

"I have a question." Orihime asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you think that your priestess friends might be able to help out?"

"I can't answer that question."

"Why the hell not," Ichigo said angrily.

"The priestesses don't exist anymore. They are all dead. They had lived one thousand years ago."

Sakura didn't say anymore and left. She went to the park. She then stops and stares of into one direction. She glares at the figure who is actually hiding. It was the weakest one of the Gorgons: Marie.

"I can sense you," Sakura said coldly.

"You are forgetting the deal from ten years ago," Marie cooed.

"I know"

"You did exactly what we wanted you to do."

"I know, but do the honors and let me be."

"I am told to keep a close watch on you."

Sakura fires up a pink orb of her spiritual powers and threw it at Marie. Marie screams in pain before she dies. Sakura realizes that Luciano was just using her from the start. Only to get killed. Now there are fourteen left. One somei charm has been destroyed.

Soon there might be in a battle, probably in the soul society. That is Luciano's goal. The Gorgon's goal is to turn everyone int eh soul society including the soul reapers against themselves. Sakura starts to worry about Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Uryuu, Rukia, Renji, Hitsugaya, Rangiku, Ikkaku, and Yumichika. She doesn't what to put them in any danger. She is afraid that she hadn't told them everything.

Suddenly a scream was heard from the distance. Sakura gasped and turned to where the scream was coming from. She ran to the direction. The scream came from Karakura High School. She has to hurry.

Everyone was backing away from Keigo. On his chest was the somei charm. Ichigo and the others were against the wall. Should they become soul reapers? Well they don't want their bodies to get damaged so they just stayed in their bodies.

"Keigo, you don't have to do this"

"_Did Lady Kaguya tell us everything_?"Orihime thought.

"Never. EVERYONE IN THIS TOWN SHOULD DIE!" Keigo said with an evil smile.

"He's blowing it."Renji said annoyingly.

"I totally agree with you Abarai."Hitsugaya said.

Keigo starts to attack people with a knife and the students start to get cuts on their bodies. Orihime wished to help but she didn't want to give away her secret.

Just then Ikkaku held Keigo's arms from behind. Keigo couldn't move. The next thing before he knew it there was a piece of paper on his face. Keigo passes out and a red charm falls to the floor and it turns white. The charm has been purified.

"Is he dead?" Ichigo asked.

"No, he has been purified." Sakura said from the doorway.

"What the gem red before." Mizuiro asked.

"How come it's white." A girl asked.

"The charm has been purified to its original state." Sakura said.

Toshiro go out his soul phone and looked at the received message. Then he puts it away and motions Rangiku to follow. After the two left, Sakura said her farewells and left.

Meanwhile, a group of Gorgons were sitting in at a large round table. No one can see their faces but their voices are heard.

"Curse that priestess. Marie is dead," an old man said.

"She is the weakest link you know," a woman said.

"It was Luciano's idea" another man said.

"Since Kururugi killed Marie, the somei charm power with her is increasing strength." A teenage girl said.

"That's right how could I forget?" A teenage boy said.

"You never listen." A small girl

"Hey"

"Kururugi is our main weapon." A elderly woman said.

"She is also our shield." a middle aged woman said.

"Even if we make the smallest mistake…" said a young boy.

"We would die…" a soft voice of a woman said.

"One by one" said a man.

"What about those soul reapers in the world of the living?" A little girl asked.

"That is not part of Kururugi's mission this time" A woman replied.

"They are interfering."

"NO, Kururugi is interfering them."

"That make perfect sence."

The gorgoms continue their meeting. Meanwhile a young woman about the age of fifteen with long, blonde hair was crouching at the base of the tree. Her eyes were close but she has the most beautiful blue eyes. Next to her were three cats and a dog. A bird was somewhere in the tree. Four small children were near her and watching her. The small blue boy started to speak. His voice was soft and gentle.

"My lady, are you okay?" The small blue boy asked.

"I am fine thank you." The priestess said with her eyes still closed.

The priestess opens her eyes and looks to her left. Someone or something was close by. It was Captain Hitsugaya and Rangiku. They were following the hollow's spiritual pressure but to them, this priestess already killed it. The two soul reapers become startled at the priestess' cold stare.

"_She is looking straight at us."_Hitsugaya thought.

"_Is she a soul?"_Rangiku thought.

"Are you one of the gorgons?" Hitsugaya asked.

The young captain placed his hand on his zanpaktou as the priestess stood up. She didn't even turn her body.

"That is why I am here." The priestess said looking at them.

"Growl… Haineko" Rangiku said as her zanpaktou was released.

The priestess blocks the attack with her bow. The bow was larger than Sakura's. It was five feet long.

"Do the honors and let me be." The priestess growled.

The two soul reapers left and the priestess turns to her right to see a man with a grin on his face. It was Luciano, the leader of the gorgon's. He thought that this priestess is Sakura. The priestess took our and arrow and aimed it at him. The gorgon became angry and left.

"He must be on the Gorgons." Said the pink girl

"This is going to be trouble." The priestess said.

"Are you going to go undercover?" The blonde haired girl wearing a pink Chinese kimono and purple armor asked.

The priestess didn't say anything and holds up a hand. The dour children disappear and became paper dolls. This is part of the priestess's powers. The paper dolls all landed in her hand, then were tucked into her kimono.

At Kisuke's Hitsugaya and Rangiku came in and surprised everyone.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked surprised.

"We don't know her problem. I think she is a priestess." HItsugaya said out of breath.

"Who?"Yumichika asked.

"Is it Kaguya?" Ikkaku asked.

"No it's a blonde haired priestess." Rangiku spoke up.

"Is she a friend of Kaguya?" Chad asked.

"I don't think so, but she had four small children with her." Hitsugaya said.

"I noticed three cats and a dog with her as well."Rangiku pointed out.

"And there was also a bird that was giving of the same spiritual pressure as the priestess."

"That's rare" Rukia said.

"I think I know what this bird is called." Kisuke said with a smile.

"What?" Orihime asked.

"It's called…"

"It is known as a spiritual animal or a spiritual bird as what you have seen earlier; They were created by those who have a great amount of spiritual power." Yoruichi exclaimed.

"Woah" Ichigo said with his mouth wide open in shock.

"The first one was created five hundred years ago by a powerful monk." Kisuke said.

"how many were created?" Uryuu asked.

"The spiritual bird has to be the second. These things rarely appear." Yoruichi said.

"We know that they are connected to their creators. They are helpful in battles. They can heal as well. Also they can transform into any animal, but the creator of the spiritual can choose it's true form," Kisuke said.

"I believe we are truly blessed to hear that a spiritual animal has been created." Yoruichi said.

"At first I thought that when Kaguya told us that all the priestesses died, I was shocked from hearing the news and when I met that priestess." HItsugaya said in thought.

"She probably doesn't know about this priestess." Ichigo said.

"If there are more priestesses out there this battle might be Priestesses against the Gorgons." Rukia said putting her hand to her chin and thought some more.

Just then the blonde haired priestess appeared in the room in a flash of lightning. It scared the wits out of the soul reapers.

"You…" HItsugaya said.

The priestess narrowed her eyes.

"I have brought a message to you." she said.

_To be continued…_

_(_Ending theme: 'My Will' by Dream)

NEXT TIME: Luciano and the Gorgons

That is all for this chapter. Good news I have just posted the first Chapter of Bleach Titans 2. Feel free to read it. For this chapter, if you like it. Review it. If you want to know the name of the blonde haired priestess, I can give you a little spoiler. If you have questions feel free to ask.


	3. Chapter 3

Tada here is the second chapter of the Priestess Arc. I do not own Bleach except for Sakura and the blonde hair priestess.

Chapter 3: Luciano and the Gorgons

(Beginning Theme: 'Link' by L'Arc~en~Clel)

The blonde haired priestess stood still in the room before the other soul reapers. Orihime hid behind Ichigo. Some of the soul reapers had their arms up for protection. They were all looking at her with wide eyes.

"I have brought a message to you." she said.

"Ah you must be a priestess, I presume." Kisuke said with a smile. He was also fanning his face.

"Yes I am a priestess. Right now I am here to inform you that I have encountered one of the gorgons after you two left (referring to Hitsugaya and Rangiku)," the priestess said.

"Well, you could have sent the message with one of those four kids you had," Histugaya said with a growl.

The priestess smirks and pulls four paper dolls out of her kimono. "You meant these?"

"What the heck are those?" HItsugaya pointed at the folded paper that was in the priestess's hand.

"These are paper dolls we priestesses use. Only the great priestesses are allowed to have these and control them. If you were a priestess, you would have to know the right spell to bring the dolls to life."

"You're a priestess. How come you said that only the great priestesses get to control them?" Yumichika asked.

"I am the great priestess. I can cast spells, create and destroy strong barriers, heal wounds, purify demons, you name it."

"There was another priestess we have met. She is different from you. Your spiritual pressure is incredible."

"Well I do control it. Unlike someone who can control it. I can fell running down my back. Who is this other priestess?"

"Her name is Kaguya." Ichigo said.

"Kaguya. There is another Kaguya I know but she was defeated long ago."

"Kaguya reminded us of a girl named Sakura Kururugi." Orihime said.

"Kururugi?"

"Yes" Hitsugaya said and took a sip of tea.

"The family was assassinated long ago. No one in the neighborhiid knows who the killer is, but the police and two other priestesses are trying to research it. The living relatives were in Kyoto. They go by the name Sumeragi. There are quite a few houses there."

"Wow, Sakura could have lived with them."

"There were some possibilities that she might have had. She wanted to get out of there. She probably didn't want to cause trouble to her relatives. She maybe wanted them to live so she went to live with another family."

"That would be part of my family," Orihime said.

"Oh, I am sorry about your cousin at that time. I never heard a shrine maiden disappear like that. There might have been a reason why she went missing. I have a feeling it might have been one of the gorgons who kidnapped her."

"What for?"

"I don't know. Her soul, her heart, something that might be useful to make the somei charm stronger."

"Ok, so describe the gorgon you encountered." Ichigo said.

"Very well," the priestess said as she sat down on the floor in a proper style, "I don't have that much to say because I only saw his face for a minute. I think I heard his voice." The priestess put her fingers to her chin.

"What did he say?"Ichigo asked.

"I can't remember."

Ichigo becomes angry and grabs her shoulders hard. The priestess didn't flinch. She just stared at him with her usually cold eyes. Ichigo hated the look in her eyes and squeezed her shoulders tightly. The priestess could feel his nails digging into her skin.

"If you don't remember what he said, that means you are a fake priestess" Ichigo said with rage.

"I am a priestess. The necklace around my neck proves it," the priestess said staring at Ichigo with cold eyes.

"Then if you are a priestess, tell me what you remember."

The priestess places two fingers on Ichigo's forehead and a spell was placed on him. He couldn't move. The only body part that could move was his head.

"Listen Kid…Don't disappoint me. Say anymore insults and I will have to burn your body and soul. We don't want that do we? If you do, I will take you into hell."

"Is that even legal?" Ichigo mumbles.

"For a priestess, it is illegal. Priestesses can be punished for that. So be a good boy and pay attention to my little lesson. Are we clear?"

Ichigo nodded and the priestess turns around.

"The only thing I could remember that he gave this grin. It gave me the shivers. What I had sensed that there was a priestess he knows that works for him. I know it is not me."

"Was that kidou you used on Ichigo?"Rukia asked.

"It was just a spell. I only took away his ability to move. It is more complicated that my paralysis spell. I know that some of you guys are from the soul society. The gorgons are planning to control the soul reapers in Soul Society. He even might control Karakura Town."

"Using the Somei charm," HItsugaya finished.

"Not only that; he needs a certain gemstone."

"What gemstone?" Uryuu asked.

"It is known as the jewel of four souls."

"Wait it doesn't exist anymore cause it was burnt along with a little girl who was suppose to protect it," Rukia protested.

"The jewel has resurfaced itself. Well the priestess died because some killed her and tried to take the jewel away from her. It was also the same day she found it. Long ago, The girl's parents died. The mother died first when she was four. The father died when she was five. A year later when she just turned six, she was searching for her brother who went missing a month before her birthday and when she found the jewel, her brother killed her. After taking the jewel with him, she managed to stand up with a wound so deep and headed towards her village. She uses a bow and one of her arrows and pins her brother to a tree. Her dying wish was to be burned with the jewel so she died and that is that. But I do not know how the jewel can resurface itself."

"Where did the girl die?" Uryuu asked.

"She was an alien so she died on her planet."

"What about her brother, what happened to him?" Rukia wondered.

"HE stayed there for a few days of sleep and then he got himself free."

"I thought she killed him." Hitsugaya pointed out.

"She loved her brother so she couldn't kill him. Instead she used a sealing arrow to put him to sleep. She didn't want him to see her die."

"Sealing arrow?" Ikkaku said with confusion.

"We priestesses use three different types of powers to make the arrows work like we want it to be."

"I feel bad for that girl." ORihime said sadly. Tears start to form in her eyes.

"People start to claim that she is the reincarnation of a famous acrobat, a warrior, and a barbarian."

"How many souls does she have?"

"Four, It is very logical that the member of the royal family have more than one soul."

"How did you know this girl?" Yoruichi asked.

"That girl was me."

Everyone became shocked.

"So if you died then…how could you be alive now?" Kisuke wondered.

"I was brought back to life by dark magic. The jewel will be able to purify me."

"So we need to find this jewel and protect it," Orihime said.

"Have any clue what the jewel looks like?" Everyone was in deep thought. Then they shook their heads and shrugged. The priestess reached into her kimono and pulled out a keychain with a crystal. It was only a replica of the jewel but it is blue.

"It looks like this, but it is pink. If a powerful dark lord has it. The jewel with be tainted black. But for someone who has a very pure heart and the power to purify anything that is sacred, it is turns from black to a very bright color before it returns to its usual state. The jewel of four souls stand for four things. It stands stands for Aramitama (courage), megimetama (Friendship), kushimetama (wisdom), and sakimetama (love). " she said. The priestess puts the keychain back onto her kimono and stood up and turned towards the door.

"Where are you going, my lady?" Kisuke asked.

"I am going to drive out some demons in the north part of Karakura Town."

"I wish to know you." Orihime said with sparkles in her eyes.

"Don't worry; we will see each other again."

"Before you go can you free me from your stupid spell?" IChigo asked.

The priestess releases Ichigo from her spell and she headed out the door. Ichigo growled at her retreating form.

"Wow, how did she know about this?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Don't know, don't care, but I have a bad feeling she could be one of the gorgons." Ichigo said.

"I agree, cause sometimes bad priestesses might lead us into a trap." Rukia said.

"She didn't tell us her name." Yumichika said, "I like people with pretty names."

"Well nect time when we see her, we will get her name."

"Let's go home so we could get to school tomorrow."

Everyone nodded and decided to head home. Chad and Uryuu stayed with Kisuke and Yoruichi. The next day, Ichigo, Rukia, and Orihime were walking to school together. From the distance, they could see Sakura ahead of them, still looking ill.

Just then a blast came out of nowhere. Ichigo, Rukia, and Orihime jumped back and now they had their backs on each other looking out for any idiots.

"Be super alert," Ichigo said and the group continues to look around. Orihime gasps and looks up to see a man standing in mid air. The man stood between two others, a older man and a little girl.

"Ichigo, Rukia," Orihime said. The other two looked up and glared at the three intruders. Ichigo turns to Orihime.

"Orihime, I want you to get to school right away. Don't worry, I will defeat these guys." IChigo said. Orihime nodded and headed towards school. Ichigo turns to look at the three intruders who are still watching them.

"Who are you?" Ichigo growled.

"Oh, there is a shock. You don't even know who and what we are." The man said.

"Tell us who you are." RUkia shouted.

"I am Luciano, the leader of the gorgons."

"I am Sparta," said the girl

"I am Jules," said the older man.

Rukia took out Chappy and swallows the pill and her soul jumps out of her gigai. Ichigo uses Kon and Ichigo's soul comes out. Now they are both soul reapers.

"We won't let you get away with this." Rukia said as she held up her zanpaktou, Sode no Shirayuki

"How disappointing," Luciano said with a smirk. Then he starts to laugh.

"What is so funny?" Ichigo asked raising his sword up.

"Oh nothing really. I am not that much of a fighter, but I intend to watch you soul reapers fight."

"Watch us fight? That ain't funny you know…Dance, Sode no Shirayuki, Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren" Rukia said as the second dance of her zanpaktou was heading for the three gorgons. There was only one problem. They were surrounded by a demonic barrier.

"What the hell?" Ichigo whispered.

"A barrier" Rukia exclaimed.

"This can't be good."

"Hah, you can't even break my barrier. Only a priestess would be able to break it. Sparta, Jules, let's shows these soul reapers our strength," Luciano said.

Both Sparta and Jules attacked. Jules fights Rukia and Sparta fights Ichigo.

First Ichigo was fighting Sparta off. Who knows what this brat knows how to do karate. She sucked at it but she was really strong. The only weopon she was using was her sword. It was not a Japanese sword like the soul reapers use. It was more like a pirate kind of sword. Ichigo, didn't show any emotions during battle attacked Sparta with his Getsuga Tenshou.

Saprta was not infected by the attack. She was surrounded by a demonic barrier. He was shocked. Sparta laughed evilly.

"I know you can't defeat me soul reaper. MY barrier is strong." Sparta said with a evil smile. Ichigo turns Rukia. Rukia tries to kill off Jules but it turns out he was surrounded by a demonic barrier.

"What are we going to do?" Rukia asked herself. This is going to be a tough battle.

Meanwhile at school, Captain Hitsugaya, Rangiku, and the others were at school in class. Oriohime came into the room and went to the five soul reapers. Orihime tells them the news.

"Looks like the Gorgons have made their move already," Renji said.

"We need to get there as soon as possible before things start to get worse." HIstugaya said.

"Are we going to ditch school today for this?" Rangiku asked.

"You bet we are." Ikkaku

"Let's hope they are not too ugly," Yumichika said. Everyone glared at him. Then they hung their heads.

The five headed out of the classroom and went to where Ichigo and Rukia are fighting. They became soul reapers while they were running.

From the distance, a woman with raven hair was watching. She was wearing black robes of a soul reaper. (Who is this woman?)

Meanwhile, Ichigo tries fighting Sparta. But she was just too strong. Then he uses Bankai to help.

"What are you going to do with that black sword of yours, Soul Reaper?" Sparta asked.

"I will try to burst in through that barrier of yours and slice you into pieces." Ichigo answered with a smirk.

"I don't believe that will happen."

"Oh believe me it will!" A familiar voice was heard. Both Rukia and Ichigo recognizes that voice. Sparta and Jules looked around till they found Hitsugaya and the others.

"Great…more soul reapers to fight…This is going to be fun." Jules said.

"Reign over the Frosted Heavens…Hyourinmaru," HItsugaya said and a ice dragon appeared and engulfed Jules Barrier but it didn't work.

"Like we said…On;y a priestess could break it. Are you a priestess or a monk? No, but this is going to fun as I expected."

AS for Luciano he decided to leave and leave his two subordinates to finnish the job.

"I am leaving for now. Jules, Sparta, finish them up." Luciano said and he disappeared.

"Got it, Boss" Sparta said and she continued to fight. The others releases their zanpaktous and started to fight.

"_Damn, Their barriers are strong. They say only a priestess can take them down. Only Kaguya and the blonde hair priestess can be able to revearse the spell. We need a priestess._" Ichigo thought while he, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Renji were fighting off Sparta.

Just then a woman appeared. She was a soul reaper. She came and hit her zanpaktou on Jules's barrier. What she realizing what was happening she puts away her sword and holds her finger and chants a spell. She puts her finger on the barrier and the barrier breaks.

Jules was shocked. His barrier was broken. The woman smirks and pulls out her sword and stabs him. He falls to the ground in a clutter.

Sparta sees the death of her friend and make the move to escape.

The soul reapers gathers behind the new soul reaper. The soul reaper looks back at them and left.

"Who was that?" HItsugaya asked.

"She had a captain's haori on." Rangiku said.

"It was for the captain of the fifth division." Ichigo said.

"I am confused." Rukia said.

Later on at Kisuke's shop, Kisuke was talking with Uryuu and Chad about the Gorgons when the same woman came in.

Both Uryuu and Chad were confused on this newcomer but Kisuke smiled.

"Ah the new captain of Squad 5, Kikyo Juzo. I bet the head captain sent you here to Karakura Town," Kisuke said.

"He did. He wanted me to see what the soul reapers in Karakura town do. Plus I heard about the Gorgons. They say it is a battle between the Gorgons and the priestesses."

"How did you like you new lieutenant?"

"I like her. We both became like sisters."

"Aw I see."

(Flashback)

Kikyo was training with her captain Soifon. Kikyo heard about Aizen betraying the soul society.

Kikyo was a soul reaper for at least 20 years. She was able to master both shikai and Bankai. Her skills improve everyday.

Kikyo often had a crush on Shuuhei Hisagi. Hisagi was the only friend she had. Before Aizen betrayed the soul society , Kikyo was in love with him. But now she hated him.

(end flashback)

"Well Kikyo, I think you willing to help us."

Meanwhile the group was heading over to Kisuke's and they were talking about what happened today.

"I think we need to train ourselves."

"Train?"

"We need to become strong enough to defeat the gorgons."

"Toshiro, this might be a battle only for the priestesses and the gorgons."

"That is Captain Hitsugaya to you Kurosaki."

"Whatever." Hitsugaya becomes ticked. This boy has got to learn some manners to other captains.

When they went into Kisuke's shop they were shocked at the woman they encounted earlier.

_(_Ending theme: 'My Will' by Dream)

NEXT TIME: Introducing the New Division 5 Captain; Kikyo Juzo

That is all for this chapter. For this chapter, if you like it. Review it. If you want to know the name of the blonde haired priestess, I can give you a little spoiler. If you have questions feel free to ask.


	4. Chapter 4

Finally the fourth chapter of the Priestess Arc. I do not own Bleach except for Sakura and the blonde hair priestess. I also own Kikyo

Sorry this took so long. Forgive me

Chapter 4: The Introducing the New Division 5 Captain; Kikyo Juzo

(Beginning Theme: 'Link' by L'Arc~en~Clel)

The entire group was staring at the woman they have seen earlier. Of course she had a captain's hoari on for the fifth division.

"YOU" Captain Hitsugaya and Ichigo said pointing their fingers angrily at the new soul reaper.

"Oh, you must be Captain Hitsugaya of the Tenth Division," Kikyo said happily. She held out her hand to shake.

"Who are you?" HIstugaya asked. Kikyo's eyes popped open.

"How come you have a captain's haori on?" Rukia asked.

"I have been promoted."Kikyo said.

"From what division?"Renji aksed.

"The second Division, under Captain Soi Fon. I am Kikyo Juzo; the new Division 5 captain."

"Hope you mastered Bankai." HItsugaya said.

"That means your lieutenant is Momo Hinomori." Rangiku said happily.

"Yeah, but there is something I must tell you, but I know that you already know about this."

~Later~

"What, you mean that History is repeating itself." HItsugaya yelled.

"The Gorgons took control of the twin who were once the creators of the Sunei Charms. The only ones that were able to stop them was the priestesses. The first class priestess can be able to kill all the demons or hollows with one arrow. For the second class priestess it can take five shots. For the Third class priestesses it will take a dozen." Kikyo exclaimed.

"How did you know about the priestesses battling the Gorgons." Ichigo asked.

"That is because I am a First Class Priestess. I have to team up with a priestess who is also a first class priestess."

"Who" Rukia asked.

"I don't know. As long as her powers are strong."Kikyo said with a shrug.

"Well we seen someone who was strong." Ichigo said thoughtfully.

"We encountered two other priestesses before." Renji reminded them.

"Who" Kikyo asked.

"One is Kaguya and the other we don't know her name?" Orihime said.

"If Kikyo, Kaguya and that blonde haired priestess are the priestesses so far that means that there has to be more priestesses out there." Uryu said pushing up his glasses.

"I don't know. One is missing," Kikyo said sadly.

"do you know how many are left to find?" RUkia asked.

"Two, They are both second class priestesses. I don't know much info about them but we will someday."

"Okay meeting time over…Where are you going to stay?"

"Here I guess. I have to get back to the soul society in a couple of weeks."

Ichigo, Hitsugaya, Rangiku, Orihime, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Rukia stood up and walked out the door towards their homes. Renji had to stay so he went to his room.

On the way home Ichigo and Rukia went through a shortcut. They thought that they would get to Ichigo's house faster. But they were stopped by someone familiar. It was the blonde again. She didn't want to waste time with them. Before they had a chance to talk to the blonde haired priestess, she left in a flash.

"That was weird. We still need to get her name," Rukia whispered to herself.

Just then a hollow appeared.

Both Ichigo and Rukia became Soul reapers.

"You know what Rukia?" Ichigo asked turning his head to Rukia.

"What?" the short black haired soul reaper asked with curiousity.

"I am getting really sick of these hollows."

"That what I was thinking. What I also think is that it has to be the gorgon's doing."

The two started fighting. The hollow was too strong for them. They kept trying to beat it. Finally Ichigo managed to split it in two but the problem is it kinda made itself a twin. The two twin hollows roared.

"How the hell did that happen?" Rukia asked.

"Looks like everytime we cut the hollow it will start to increase," Ichigo murmured.

The hollows start to attack but then a shield was placed up. It was Orihime, Chad and Uryuu.

"Ichigo, Rukia," Orihime cried out.

"Are you two ok?" Uryuu asked.

"We're fine but I am not sure how well it will go with this hollow," Ichigo said.

"They look excaclty alike," Chad said.

"First there was one hollow, then there are two. No matter how many time they are created, they will immediately increase," Rukia said still glaring at the hollows.

"which one is the real one?" Orihime asked getting really worried.

"They are both real enough."

"Go, Zabimaru," Renji said who didn't hear about the hollow's power, came and then cut both hollows. Then he sees the hollows now become four, "What the…"

"Great it became worse," Ichigo said now holding up zangetsu.

Rangiku and the rest of the gang came in.

"What did I miss?" Ikkaku asked.

"Nothing whatsoever," Renji responded to the bald soulreaper.

"Just as I thought, The Gorgons are trying to prank us. They don't want us to interfere with their work on trying to take over both the Soul Society and Karakura Town," HItsugaya said.

"Hey Toshiro, try not to cut more of them up cause it will get worse if you did," Ichigo said.

"Shut Up and I prefer to addressed as Captain Hitsugaya."

"Should we try to freeze them?" Rukia asked.

"I don't think so. Even with ice, it can multiply into a greater number."

"Oh, sorry I asked."

Meanwhile Kikyo was thinking about her past as a regular soulreaper.

(flashback)

I was 300 years ago in the soul society when she was a little girl (the age in appearance was 7) and she first met Aizen. She was playing with her friends in an area where they are supposed not to and then a hollow appears. IT kills off her two friends and then it tries to kill of Kikyo.

Kikyo ran and ran. She then sees a young man and goes behind him, pleading him to help her. He takes out a sword and kills off the hollow. After putting the sword away he gets down on knees and then smiles at the small girl, telling her it is going to be okay.

Kikyo smiles and hugs him. This man was Sosuke Aizen and he was under Captain Shinji Hiroko of Division 5.

"What is your name?" Kikyo asked.

"It's Sosuke Aizen and I am the lieutenant of Division 5 of the 13 Court Guard Squads. What is your name, Child?" Aizen answered in a very nice and calm tone.

"Kikyo, Kikyo Juzo."

"That is a pretty name. Right now I need to leave you but don't worry we will meet again one day." After that he left.

During the past two hundred years she waited for him to come. Then finally she went to the Soul Reaper Academy. There she learned spells and sword Fighting and combat and also learning how to use flash steps.

People didn't know that she has a different power inside of her. Kikyo already knew about it. After three years in the Academy she finally graduated and then went into the Second squad. She received a zanpaktou known as Hoshihime.

She still hasn't seen Aizen for a very long time and still she wondered where he could be now. She started to worry. Her captain Yoruichi made her a vice captain. (Kikyo looked to be like a 16 year old girl.)

One day there was an contest on Archery. Only a few signed up. Kikyo was the only female that signed up for this competition. She aimed her arrow and launched it at the target. It hit bulls eye and she smiles when she hit the target. The other two soul reapers were shocked that a young woman was able to shoot an arrow.

From the crowd in the booths was Aizen. He was amazed on how she can shoot the arrow.

Later on during break, Aizen went out to see her. This made Kikyo so happy to see him. She hugs him tightly.

"IT has been a while," Aizen said.

"Yeah a long while."

"I heard you are the vice captain for the second division."

"Yeah,"

"I never knew you did archery."

"I guess it is in my blood so I am really skilled. I started doing archery a hundred years after you saved me from that hollow."

"That was really amazing."

After Break, they did the awards. Kikyo of course got first place and she received a 300,000 yen check from central 46 and a robe that she gets to keep from the Court Guard Squads. Yoruichi beams at this and then gives her a big hug.

Everyone decided to do a feast for Kikyo and then they feasted with Kikyo at the big chair. Right next to Kikyo was Aizen.

One night, when she was third seat under Soifon, she wanted to head over to see Aizen who is now a captain, and then she stops to see a mysterious shadow piercing Aizen through the chest on a wall. She gasps and runs away.

A few days later she hears a urgent message from Isane saying that there was a traitor named Aizen and he is at the hill. Kikyo feels like she is betrayed. She ran towards the hill in the middle of the soul society.

She stops in a group that is now facing Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tousen. She looks at Aizen with tears of anger in her eyes. Her body was filled with hatred. Yoruichi who she hadn't seen in years and Soi Fon surrounded Aizen, telling him if he made another move, he will die.

Kikyo looks to where Ichigo was lying. Then she realized something. They have been all set up by Aizen. He had slaughtered Central 46. He had almost killed her good friend Rukia along with her Brother in law, Byakuya. She was tensed.

When she watches him going up, she noticed him looking right at her.

'Why, Sosuke? I thought we were good friends from the start. You have saved me from that hollow. I began to fall in love with you. I really admire you until when I heard that you slaughtered the members of Central 46 and almost killing your lieutenant, Momo. Why are you hurting me this way? Why? When I see you again I will be stronger and I will kill you.' Kikyo thought.

'I am sorry, Kikyo. I am sorry that things had turned out this way. Forgive me from these actions and all the pain that I have put you through. I know you had have loved me and I have loved you too. I hope you will be able to become a captain yourself someday.' Aizen thought and then took his glasses off and smooth back his hair which gave him a more evil look. His glasses turned to dust. And he was then gone.

After that she went to Yoruichi and asked her about achieving her bankai in Three Days which she totally agrees with her and then their training starts. After Three days she managed to master Bankai.

After The Substitute soul reaper is gone along with Yoruichi and Ichigo's friends she went to Captain Yamamoto and asked him about taking Aizen's place as Captain. He put her to the test by at least showing him her bankai. After that she became the new squad 5 Captain. She has finally become stronger to help defeat Aizen.

(End flashback)

Kikyo sighed and Kisuke comes up to her.

"What's wrong, dear Kikyo?" Kisuke asked.

"Nothing, but I feel like that I wanted to help the priestesses defeat the Gorgons."

"Well you have the power of a priestess don't you?"

"Yeah,"

"Then help out. I am not going to stop you."

"Thanks,"

Kikyo starts to head out of the shop when she senses a hollow. The soul reapers might need her help.

Along the way she sees a priestess with light purple hair. They both looked at eachother and then they both went to help out the others.

As for the others they stayed on their guard, trying not to get killed. Then one was shot in the back. It disappeared and Sakura and Kikyo showed up. They were both holding a bow and arrow.

After destroying the hollow all the other hollows disappeared. The town is safe again. Sakura waves good bye and leaves.

"Captain Juzo, I didn't know your arrows can do that," Rangiku said.

"Well, it is in my blood and possibly I did this when I was alive in the world of the living," Kikyo answered.

"Wait, how did you defeat those hollows with a single arrow?"

"Well, what I have noticed one out of those hollows had a somei and I had the feeling that that one single hollow was the main one and I managed to defeat it with my arrow and kill it. So there, end of story."

"Wow"

"That means we can all go home now," Rukia said giving out a yawn. Everyone went back to their places they are spending the night.

When Ichigo and Rukia go home they both got ready for bed and then went to sleep.

The next morning, Ichigo and Rukia got ready to go to school and then they met up with Orihime along the way and Hitsugaya along the way. They all headed for school. Once they went into their classrooms and into their seats the teacher came in and took attendance once the bell rang.

"Alright class I have an announcement to make… Tomorrow we are going to have a new transfer student. Once she arrive at first period, you can all get to know her cause tomorrow is free time."

School went regularly for Ichigo and when launch came he sighed as he sat down and opened his lunch that his sister Yuzu made for him. Orihime noticed him now sitting by himself and she went up to him and…

"Hey Ichigo, can I sit here with you?" She asked.

"Sure, I am glad to use the company."

"Any idea who this new student is going to be?"

"Not a clue, but guess who I saw last night when that hollow attacked."

"Who?"

"It was that priestess from few nights before. She put a spell on me remember?"

"Yeah, she was strong alright. I wonder when she is going to show her face again."

"Beats me. But I noticed she was looking right at me before she disappeared to nowhere."

"Wow"

"Tell me Orihime…How come you want to sit with me even though you use to sit with Tatsuki?"

"Oh, she's sitting next to Sakura."

Ichigo looked over Orihime's shoulder and watches Tatsuki sharing her food with Sakura who was listening to Tatsuki's story. The weak girl giggled a tiny bit.

"It seems like Sakura is enjoying herself," Ichigo said with a smile.

"Yeah she is such an innocent girl who needed friends to help her be happy."

"You really think so?"

"Yup"

'Orihime is right, Sakura just needed someone to help be happy and maybe she will be strong enough.'

"IIIIIICHIIIIIIIIIGOOOOO" a familiar voice called from behind.

"Sup, Keigo," Ichigo said coyly as he stops Keigo.

"Have you heard? The principle is giving our class the opportunity to go on a field trip in a month."

"I didn't know that until when you told us."

"Where are we going? Do you know?" Orihime asked.

"We are going to this historical shrine."

This made Orihime cry. Ichigo knew that this shrine use to belong to her cousin. He calmed her down. He hugged her gently and whispers soothing words to her.

"Sorry Orihime, I didn't know…Ichigo why is she crying?"

"Her cousin has gone missing from a shrine not too long ago. The police and the FBI is not sure is she is still alive or not." Ichigo answered and he continues to whisper soothing words to Orihime.

Rangiku came over and hugs her good friend. Ichigo left Orihime in Rangiku's care. Orihime wanted to go home so Rangiku took her to the office to get off campus.

Later after school, Ichigo went over to Orihime's place to help comfort her. Both Rangiku and captain Hitsugaya live in an apartment that joins with Orihime's.

"Orihime, how do you feel?" Ichigo asked while they were both eating dinner that Yuzu packed for the both of them. Ichigo has asked his family if he can stay at a friend's house.

"I'm just tired," the auburn haired girl replied with a yawn.

"I want to tell you something Orihime."

"What is it?"

"I now that you had fallen in love with me. I felt the same way with you." This made Orihime brighten up.

"Really?"

"Yes, I felt like I wanted to love you when I protected you. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to be my girlfriend."

Orihime stood up and hugged Ichigo. Ichigo would take that as a yes. They both kissed and then helped eachother put everything in the fridge. Ichigo stayed with Orihime the whole night. Orihime felt happy.

Meanwhile in the night on a roof, a woman with long hair in a low ponytail at the nape of her neck was looking towards the moon. She watching over Karakura Town from any hollows and demons and then realizing that she has school the next day she went to her apartment and went to bed after seeing the night is clear.

"Soon," she whispers to herself and then she fell asleep.

_(_Ending theme: 'My Will' by Dream)

NEXT TIME: The Blonde Haired Prodigy; Rosaline Daniels

That is all for this chapter. For this chapter, if you like it. Review it. If you have questions like you want to know any spoilers, feel free to ask.

Soon I am going to need Ideas for chapters 12: Two Hearts One Mind and 13 Every Part of Me.


	5. Chapter 5

Finally the fifth chapter of the Priestess Arc. I do not own Bleach except for Sakura and the blonde hair priestess. I also own Kikyo

Chapter 5: The Blonde Haired Prodigy; Rosaline Daniels

(Beginning Theme: 'Link' by L'Arc~en~Clel)

It was Thursday and it was school again. Ichigo took his seat. He looks at the sunei charms that Kikyo gave him during the hollow attack two days ago. It should help protect him from the Gorgons from controlling him. He looked over to Orihime who was looking out the window. From aross from him at his right he could see Sakura reading her favorite book.

Soon the teacher came in with smile on her face and as usual, she was carrying her clipboard on her shoulder with her hand on it. She stops at her desk and then takes attendence. Then she got to the announcements that involve with school and sports and other upcoming events. THen the teacher smiles and whites a name on the board.

"Well class today we have a new transfer student. LIke I said yesterday. She is coming right now and you can all get to know her. SHe has been to a school way different from ours in Kyoto. Soon she transfored to a school in Tokyo and now she is here," the teacher said and she turned to the door, "You can come in now."

A girl with blonde hair pulled int a braid at teh nape of her neck. She was a fair beauty to a lot of people. MOstly to the boys. She has sky blue eyes that sparkle in the sun and pale white skin which looks white as snow. She even has a warm smile on her face.

"Class, this is Rosaline Daniels. Go ahead Dear, you can tell us about yourself," the teacher siad.

"Yes, my name is Rosaline Daniels. The reason why my name is english is because I am once from America which was Jump City. BUt people referred it as San Francisco. I moved to Japan with Two friends of mine but right now they are on their own. We separated ourselves after we lived in Tokyo," Rose said with a smile.

Ichigo examined the girl really carefully. She looks fair enough. The priestess he encounted the first time was cold hearted. Could Rosaline be a priestess? Nah, she looks way too kind to be a cold hearted one. Soon the teacher tells Rosaline where to sit and she sat in front of Orihime.

A few minutes later, a lot of people had gathered around her to listen to her funny story. The only ones who were not among the crowd was Ichigo, Orihime, Tatsuki, Sakura, Hitsugaya, Ikkaku, and Renji. AS for Rukia, Yumichika and Rangiku were among the crowd listening to Rosaline's story. When the people heard something funny they laughed.

During PE, the girls got ready for this class. Chizuru came up to Rosaline and hugged her in a seductive way. Her breats started to rub with Rosaline. Rosaline just stayed put. Tatsuki was glad that Chizuru was not going after Orihime anymore.

Later at lunch, Orihime wanted to find Rosaline and talk to her about something so she had to go out to find her. She searched the hallways. It didn't take that long when she found Rosaline looking out the window. She had noticed that Rosaline might had been flirting with Ichigo for a while. At PE, Rosaline fell and scraped her knee. She didn't cry or was on teh verge of tears. All she did was wince at the pain. This made Orihime sad, heart borken and jealous. She waled over to Rosaline and pushed her against the wall. Rosaline turns to Orihime.

"YOu're Orihime Inoue from HOmeroom," Rosaline said recognizing the angry girl.

"Don't talk to me like that." Orihime snapped back. Rosaline was confused.

"What is with you?"

"Stop flirting with Ichigo. He is my boyfriend."

"I wasn't flirting with..."

"Don't play innocent with me, you bitch."

"Why are you...?"

"I am his girlfriend you got it. I love him."

"And...?" Rosaline was started to get annoyed by this girl.

"I get jealous of you if you are near him."

"That was your motivation? LIsten, I was trying to get to know him at least. I can be his friend like I already made friends with Rukia. She was really nice to me. I am new here, remember? I have to get to know some people and I think Ichigo is a nice person to be with."

"IChigo, Ichigo, Ichigo... Stop saying his name. I love him and I forbid you to go near him."

"Ok...Three THings: One; you are annoying an please stop being obsessed with Ichigo. Two; Being jealous of other people can turn you into something ugly. Three: Ichigo can be with anyone he wants to be with. I use to be in love with someone but he ended up with another girl."

"I HATE YOU!"

Orihime throws a punch at Rosaline, but she stops her with her hand. Then she throws another punch and it hit ROsaline's shoulder.

AS for Ichigo, Hitsugaya, Rangiku, and Rukia, they are all searching for Orihime. They all found her at the time when Orihime knees Rosaline in the guts. Then Orihime kicks Rosaline in the chest which makes her fall to the ground. Rosaline struggles to get up and uses her strength to help her stay up. As she finally stood up, Orihime kicks her in the back and Rose flies forward. Before she hits the floor, she does does a hand stand and twirls her body with her legs and lands perfectly on her feet. Orihime gets even more madder and she then couldn't control herself and then starts to aim another punch but she was stopped by Rukia and Rangiku. The boys went over to Rosaline to check on her.

"ARe you alright?" HItsugaya asked.

"I am fine for right now. It was like her yelling was worse that that kick," Rosaline said brushing herself off.

"ARe you sure?" Ichigo asked.

"Possitive, I can handle myself."

"Orihime, what made you do such a thing?" Rukia asked.

"I thought she was flirting with Ichigo," Orihime answered getting on the verge of tears.

"Rosaline was only trying to get to know me, Orihime. She is trying to make new friends because she is new here."

"Hey Rosaline,"

"Yeah what?"

"What did she say to you?"

"She called me a bitch and she said she hated me. That's all. She also wanted me to stay away from Ichigo."

"Orihime, calm down, Try not to hurt Rosaline too much. She is fragile just like you."

"When did you learn those moves?" HItsugaya said with curiosity.

"I am kung fu and karate trained and I did martial arts ever since whe I was four."

"Just like Tatsuki. Maybe you and her might do a little competition."

"Nah, I have other stuff that I need to be doing, like getting my appartment organized and I need to get some shopping done. I have to contact my two friends see how they are doing and yeah."

"Do you have any pets?" Rangiku asked looking cutely.

"Yeah, my appartment is like a zoo. I have three cats, one dog and a parakeet."

"Cool."

"Rosaline?" Orihime asked.

"Hmm"

"Sorry that I did all those things to hurt you."

"IT's ok, Orihime, I get over the pain."

RRRIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGG

Lunch is over. Everyone went back to class.

AT last period everyone gets a flyer about the field trip. IT has been changed to Monday instead of next week. It said:

"To both Student and Parent;

We are proudly informing you about our field trip to the Historical Shrine. We will all take the bus there from 8 AM to 5 PM. Please send them some extra money for dinner and a sack lunch. There is no cost for this trip. Thank you,

Karakura HIgh School"

After school Everyone went to Kisuke's for a meeting.

"Well champs how was school?" Kisuke asked the group.

"IT was great, We have a new student. Her name is Rosaline Daniels," Hitsugaya said.

"Yeah she is really nice and she shared a story with us. It was so hilarious," Rangiku pointed out.

"Plus she is beautiful like me. I admire her," Yumichika said.

"Where is Kikyo?" Orihime asked.

"She is taking a rest right now," Kisuke answered, "But she will be awake soon."

"Oh"

"So you met this someone known as Rosaline Daniels. I read from the newspaper that she was a prodigy. She defeated the use-to-be smartest girl in the Decathlon in Kyoto. Plus she was the top student in the Academic Pentalon and received ten metals. All she did was study."

"Wow, a female phenomenon …cools," Rukia said.

Just then Rosaline comes in to do a little shopping. She looks at the items on the shelf. The others watch her.

Then a black cat meows at Rosaline. The girl looks down and smiles.

"Hello there, what is your name?" Rosaline asked.

"That is Yoruichi," Ururu answered shyly.

"Nice to meet you Yoruichi."

Yoruichi meows again and then goes away.

"Hah, Yoruichi hate you Lady."

"I have a reputation for cats. I have three cats, named Kilala, Kulolo, and Kolala. They are all fond of me," Rose said looking at the small boy.

"Hey Rosaline," Rukia calls out and waves the girl over. Rosaline sees Rukia and waves back then she goes over to the group.

"Hey guys, oh, who are you two?" Rosaline asked the two new strangers she has never seen before.

"I am Uryuu Ishida and you look like a fine young lady to hang around with," Uryuu said and then takes Rosaline's hand and kisses it gently. This is probably his way of saying hello and it is making Rosaline blush.

"I'm Sado Yasotora. I am also known as Chad,"

"Nice to meet you two, I am Rosaline Daniels. Well I have to go. Bye. See you at school guys." Rosaline left.

"She seems really nice. I like her already," Uryuu said with a smirk.

Later Rosaline stops by a park. She sees a priestess walking up to her. It was Sakura. She stops and bows to Rosaline.

"Lady Rose," Sakura said. (Rose is short for Rosaline and Rose is her real name.)

"Yes?"

"I need you to help me."

"I will be glad to help you."

"I have killed an innocent girl not too long ago. I was forced to do it because I was shot in the heart and the only way for me to live is if I had a heart transplant. So I killed the girl and took her heart."

"I see. I am going to tell you this. You have done nothing wrong. Your sins are forgiven. Once you die, you will be going straight to heaven."

"Thank you, I feel so much better."

"You look like the girl from my school."

"That is because I am that girl. My name is Sakura Kururugi. When I am in my priestess form I am known as Kaguya. "

"Alright, I know you have encountered the Gorgons and I am here to help. This is a battle between us and the gorgons. We have to save this town and the Soul Society. Right now why don't you get some rest before our next encounter." The girl nodded and headed off. Rosaline watches her leave.

The next day at school, Rosaline went into her homeroom an hour before class. Chizuru sneaked behind Rosaline and squeeze her making her yelp. The lesbian reached to Rosaline's breast and touches them. Rosaline didn't like it a bit, but for this girl kinda in between.

"Chizuru, please stop, okay? I am just not a morning person," Rosaline said and then went to her desk.

An hour later class has begun. Everyone took their seats. Since it was Friday the students don't have an work to do. Rosaline looks out the window while she listens to Ichigo's group carefully.

"So do you think that we might be able to see that blonde haired priestess again?" Rukia asked.

"We have to see her. We need every scrap of information on her as soon as possible if she is fitted to be the First Class Priestess," HItsugaya said.

"We will talk with Captain Juzo about it," REnji saida and then sighed.

"No more talking, others will get suspiscious," IChigo said.

"Hey, let's play a math game," Orihime suggested.

"Ok,good thinking," Rangiku said with a smile.

Everyone gathered at Orihime's call and then they all agreed to the terms. She went to the board and wrote two problems (The are both the same.) on the board. She wrote: 14,304,886 divided by 167.

"Alright who volunteers to go up?" She asked the students. HItsugaya and Rosaline decided to go up.

"Ok, you have two minutes to complete this problem and go," Orihime said and the two prodigies both started on the problem. They both worked hard. Then time was up.

"And Times up. Toshiro let's look at your answer." Orihime said and then everyone saw that his answer was 85,657. Rosaline's answer was 85,658.

I am sorry Toshiro but Rosaline got that right. Toshiro grabbed a calculator and did the problem again. Rosaline's answer was right. Then he noticed the mistake he made.

"Oh, now I see what I did wrong," Toshiro said then he faced Rosaline. They both shook hands. Then Captain Hitsugaya remembered what Urahara just said. She competed in School tournements when she was in Tokyo and Kyoto

"Good job Rosaline, I gotta say that you are really good." Hitsugaya said and then Rosaline smiles.

Later at lunch, Orihime had to go to a dentist appointment. Rosaline was eating her lunch underneath a tree. Ichigo went to her.

"So Rosaline, do you miss your friends?" IChigo asked.

"Yeah, both Shane and Aelita are really good friends of mine. I prefer Shane as my cousin but we are not related. Aelita is like a little sister to me," Rosaline answered.

"I want to see your cats one day."

"Actually Kilala doesn't like strangers much. But she will get use to you."

"What does San Francisco look like?"

"It's really amazing. The Golden Gate Bridge and the sparkling city lights at night is really cool."

"Is there a light Tower. When I saw images of it, it was really awesome."

"They don't have it anymore. You see, Jump City has been getting a lot of dangers but a group of five heroes always comes and defeats every single villain that might have the plan to take over the world. Fearing for our safety all three of us moved to Japan."

"What's on that's island now?"

"It's a tower shaped like a 'T'."

"Do you like looking at the stars?"

"Very much, There is a lot of galaxies up there where there life. Mostly I like to look at the Andromeda Galaxy which is closer to this one. I have studied the Whirlpool Galaxy and the Sombrero Galaxy and they are quite interesting."

"I wish that I could meet someone from a different galaxy."

Rosaline smiled and the bell rang which means time for more class.

Later after school a hollow attacks. Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Hitsugaya, Rangiku, Ikkaku, and Yumichika all changed into Soul reaper form.

"Getsuga Tensho" Ichigo throws Zangetsu and a wave of power shoots out towards the hollow.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki." Rukia does the second dance but the hollow dodges it.

"Reign over the Frosted Heavens, Hyourinmaru" Captain Hitsugaya aims the large ice dragon towards the hollow but it dodges it and then he absorbs it into his body. That was by the power of the somei charm.

"Growl Haineko" Rangiku's zanpaktou released the ash but it couldn't destroy the hollow.

"Connect Hoozukimaru" Ikkaku tries stabbing the hallow but the hollow takes Hoozukimaru and breaks it into thirds.

"Roar, Zabimaru" Rengi yells and aims it at the hollow. Not even a bendable sword can help defeat the hollow.

The soul reapers attacked. One by one they attacked the hollow but it doesn't seem to work.

"Why can't we destroy this thing?" Ikkaku asked. He is still disappointed in the hollow that almost killed his zanpaktou.

"It has a somei charm of course," Hitsugaya responded looking at the spot where the hollow is holding it. The somei charm was flashing a brilliant red. They have a hunch that is was Luciano who added more power into that charm.

Captain Juzo finally arrived. She gets out her zanpaktou.

"Shine, Hoshihime." Juzo yelled and her zanpaktou becomes a staff like pear. She attacks the hollow but there was no effect.

"Great, now I can't defeat this thing. It's tougher than I thought it would be. The somei charm has a lot of power within it," Kikyo said to herself. She looks over to the other soul reapers.

"Looks like we are doomed," Ichigo said.

"It can take us for a day or two to defeat it. If not it can take us a month up to a year," Kikyo told the others.

"Try adding this up to a century," HItsugaya said.

Meanwhile in a distance Rosaline was watching the whole battle. Two of her cats were with her along with her bird or should I say her spiritual bird were hiding in the bushes.

"Do you think they need any help, my Lady?" a girl in pink asked the schoolgirl.

"I am not so sure. After I make my appearance they are going to ask questions why I am here," Rosaline responded and then she undoes the spell on the girl and the girl disappear.

Rosaline continues to watch. Right now she is wearing priestess robes but her white kimono is tucked in. She carries a long bow and a quiver of arrows not to mention that she also has a large boomerang that is a few inches taller than her.

The boomerang was a heavy thing to carry. Not even a human would be able to carry it. For someone who is really strong won't be able to pick it up. Rosaline was different from the others.

Rosaline looked at ichigo and thought about what he had said. He was interested in her. Then she thought about Orihime. She was in love with him and they are both together. Maybe she should help them after all she has the power of a priestess.

She had trained in Kyoto to help her get stronger and received a choker necklace for both demon slayer and priestess of the universe.

She turns to her right to see a bunch of constrictors trying to cut the trees off. Then she gets an idea.

AS for everyone they were really struggling. They couldn't take it any longer. They tried using spells but it still wont work on the hollow. Then a large boomerang comes out and cutting the trees down and then it strikes the hollow, cutting it in half. The somei charm pops out of the hollow's chest and lands on the ground. Then the hollow disappears. The boomerang landed in front of Ichigo which scared the wits out of him.

A woman comes up and picks up the charm and purifies it. She uses her powers to move the boomerang to her and then she walks away. The others were speechless. The boomerang was for to forget what has happened just now.

_(_Ending theme: 'My Will' by Dream)

NEXT TIME: Planetary Powers of the Great Priestess

That is all for this chapter. For this chapter, if you like it. Review it. If you have questions like you want to know any spoilers, feel free to ask.

Soon I am going to need Ideas for chapters 12: Two Hearts One Mind and 13 Every Part of Me.


	6. Chapter 6

Finally, the sixth chapter of the Priestess Arc. Sorry it took so long to update. I do not own Bleach except for Sakura and the blonde hair priestess. I also own Kikyo. Forgive me for taking so long.

Chapter 6: Planetary Powers of the Great Priestess

(Beginning Theme: 'Link' by L'Arc~en~Clel)

It had been quiet for the past three days and still no sign of memory traces. The group still had no clue what had happened. Captain Juzo said that it had to be a priestess. But only a great priestess would know the spell to do that. Orihime now has her eyes on Rosaline. She is still angry with her for talking to Ichigo.

Rosaline had been quiet for a long time. When the teachers ask her a question about the subject she would just shrug. Ichiho starts to get worried about her. He realized that he had feelings for her.

Later on during free time, Rosaline sat at her desk thinking. The others looked at her strangely. "what is with Rosaline all of the sudden?" Histugaya asked, not taking his eyes of the blonde girl.

"I'll talk to her," Ichigo said.

Rosaline sees Ichigo coming towards her but she turns away.

"Rosaline, What is with you today? You were spacing out," Ichigo told her.

"I was?" She asked dumbly still thinking about something else.

"Try not to play dumb…What are you thinking about?"

"You know Ichigo, That is really none of your concern. Can you at least stay out of my business, please?"

Ichigo stopped bothering her.

"Rosaline is definitely hiding something. Could she be related to that priestess we saw the other day?"

'The blonde hair priestess from the other day; the one who put a spell on me to be quiet.'

(flashback)

_The blonde haired priestess stood still in the room before the other soul reapers. Orihime hid behind Ichigo. Some of the soul reapers had their arms up for protection. They were all looking at her with wide eyes. _

"_I have brought a message to you." she said._

"_Ah you must be a priestess, I presume." Kisuke said with a smile. He was also fanning his face._

"_Yes I am a priestess. Right now I am here to inform you that I have encountered one of the gorgons after you two left (referring to Hitsugaya and Rangiku)," the priestess said._

"_Well, you could have sent the message with one of those four kids you had," Histugaya said with a growl._

_The priestess smirks and pulls four paper dolls out of her kimono. "You meant these?"_

"_What the heck are those?" HItsugaya pointed at the folded paper that was in the priestess's hand._

"_These are paper dolls we priestesses use. Only the great priestesses are allowed to have these and control them. If you were a priestess, you would have to know the right spell to bring the dolls to life."_

"_You're a priestess. How come you said that only the great priestesses get to control them?" Yumichika asked._

"_I am the great priestess. I can cast spells, create and destroy strong barriers, heal wounds, purify demons, you name it."_

"_There was another priestess we have met. She is different from you. Your spiritual pressure is incredible."_

"_Well I do control it. Unlike someone who can control it. I can fell running down my back. Who is this other priestess?"_

"_Her name is Kaguya." Ichigo said._

"_Kaguya. There is another Kaguya I know but she was defeated long ago."_

"_Kaguya reminded us of a girl named Sakura Kururugi." Orihime said._

"_Kururugi?"_

"_Yes" Hitsugaya said and took a sip of tea._

"_The family was assassinated long ago. No one in the neighborhiid knows who the killer is, but the police and two other priestesses are trying to research it. The living relatives were in Kyoto. They go by the name Sumeragi. There are quite a few houses there."_

"_Wow, Sakura could have lived with them."_

"_There were some possibilities that she might have had. She wanted to get out of there. She probably didn't want to cause trouble to her relatives. She maybe wanted them to live so she went to live with another family."_

"_That would be part of my family," Orihime said._

"_Oh, I am sorry about your cousin at that time. I never heard a shrine maiden disappear like that. There might have been a reason why she went missing. I have a feeling it might have been one of the gorgons who kidnapped her."_

"_What for?"_

"_I don't know. Her soul, her heart, something that might be useful to make the somei charm stronger."_

"_Ok, so describe the gorgon you encountered." Ichigo said._

"_Very well," the priestess said as she sat down on the floor in a proper style, "I don't have that much to say because I only saw his face for a minute. I think I heard his voice." The priestess put her fingers to her chin._

"_What did he say?"Ichigo asked._

"_I can't remember."_

_Ichigo becomes angry and grabs her shoulders hard. The priestess didn't flinch. She just stared at him with her usually cold eyes. Ichigo hated the look in her eyes and squeezed her shoulders tightly. The priestess could feel his nails digging into her skin._

"_If you don't remember what he said, that means you are a fake priestess" Ichigo said with rage._

"_I am a priestess. The necklace around my neck proves it," the priestess said staring at Ichigo with cold eyes._

"_Then if you are a priestess, tell me what you remember."_

_The priestess places two fingers on Ichigo's forehead and a spell was placed on him. He couldn't move. The only body part that could move was his head._

"_Listen Kid…Don't disappoint me. Say anymore insults and I will have to burn your body and soul. We don't want that do we? If you do, I will take you into hell."_

"_Is that even legal?" Ichigo mumbles._

"_For a priestess, it is illegal. Priestesses can be punished for that. So be a good boy and pay attention to my little lesson. Are we clear?"_

_Ichigo nodded and the priestess turns around._

"_The only thing I could remember that he gave this grin. It gave me the shivers. What I had sensed that there was a priestess he knows that works for him. I know it is not me."_

"_Was that kidou you used on Ichigo?"Rukia asked._

"_It was just a spell. I only took away his ability to move. It is more complicated that my paralysis spell. I know that some of you guys are from the soul society. The gorgons are planning to control the soul reapers in Soul Society. He even might control Karakura Town."_

"_Using the Somei charm," HItsugaya finished._

"_Not only that; he needs a certain gemstone."_

"_What gemstone?" Uryuu asked._

"_It is known as the jewel of four souls."_

"_Wait it doesn't exist anymore cause it was burnt along with a little girl who was suppose to protect it," Rukia protested._

"_The jewel has resurfaced itself. Well the priestess died because some killed her and tried to take the jewel away from her. It was also the same day she found it. Long ago, The girl's parents died. The mother died first when she was four. The father died when she was five. A year later when she just turned six, she was searching for her brother who went missing a month before her birthday and when she found the jewel, her brother killed her. After taking the jewel with him, she managed to stand up with a wound so deep and headed towards her village. She uses a bow and one of her arrows and pins her brother to a tree. Her dying wish was to be burned with the jewel so she died and that is that. But I do not know how the jewel can resurface itself."_

"_Where did the girl die?" Uryuu asked._

"_She was an alien so she died on her planet."_

"_What about her brother, what happened to him?" Rukia wondered._

"_HE stayed there for a few days of sleep and then he got himself free."_

"_I thought she killed him." Hitsugaya pointed out._

"_She loved her brother so she couldn't kill him. Instead she used a sealing arrow to put him to sleep. She didn't want him to see her die."_

"_Sealing arrow?" Ikkaku said with confusion._

"_We priestesses use three different types of powers to make the arrows work like we want it to be."_

"_I feel bad for that girl." ORihime said sadly. Tears start to form in her eyes._

"_People start to claim that she is the reincarnation of a famous acrobat, a warrior, and a barbarian."_

"_How many souls does she have?"_

"_Four, It is very logical that the member of the royal family have more than one soul."_

"_How did you know this girl?" Yoruichi asked._

"_That girl was me."_

_Everyone became shocked._

"_So if you died then…how could you be alive now?" Kisuke wondered._

"_I was brought back to life by dark magic. The jewel will be able to purify me."_

"_So we need to find this jewel and protect it," Orihime said._

"_Have any clue what the jewel looks like?" Everyone was in deep thought. Then they shook their heads and shrugged. The priestess reached into her kimono and pulled out a keychain with a crystal. It was only a replica of the jewel but it is blue._

"_It looks like this, but it is pink. If a powerful dark lord has it. The jewel with be tainted black. But for someone who has a very pure heart and the power to purify anything that is sacred, it is turns from black to a very bright color before it returns to its usual state. The jewel of four souls stand for four things. It stands stands for Aramitama (courage), megimetama (Friendship), kushimetama (wisdom), and sakimetama (love). " she said. The priestess puts the keychain back onto her kimono and stood up and turned towards the door._

"_Where are you going, my lady?" Kisuke asked._

"_I am going to drive out some demons in the north part of Karakura Town."_

"_I wish to know you." Orihime said with sparkles in her eyes._

"_Don't worry; we will see each other again."_

"_Before you go can you free me from your stupid spell?" IChigo asked._

_The priestess releases Ichigo from her spell and she headed out the door. Ichigo growled at her retreating form._

(End flashback) (Sorry it was a long one)

"That priestess was sure annoying," Ichigo said to himself.

Soon the bell rang for everyone to go home. Most students went to do after school activities. Orihime sees Rosaline in the distance. Rosaline was just seeing Sakura heading into her apartment. Then Orihime notices that Rosaline has a very stern look on her face. She was getting supsiscious.

Rosaline was thinking to herself. She is not sure that the Gorgons are going to control Sakura. When Rosaline noticed that Orihime was staring at her strangely, she regained her posture and continued walking.

Orihime started walking faster. The others were confused by their friend's actions.

"Orihime? What are you doing?" Ichigo asked.

"I'll be right back," Orihime said with a sweet smile and went after Rosaline who just went around the corner. Once she got there Rosaline was nowhere in sight but a priestess, "You again!"

"Yes, I am a priestess and we have met in that shop. Why are you chasing after that girl?" Rose (Rosaline) asked.

"I was suspicious. I wanted to know what she was up to," Orihime answered.

"There is nothing to worry about. She was trying to see if her friend was safe and sound. Listen, I will tell you my name. My name is Rose, but you should call me Lady Rose. I am not as cold hearted as you think. To tell you this, that blonde haired girl has no eyes set for your boyfriend."

"That is a relief."

"I'm glad that you think so. Well I will see you around," Rose said and she turned around and headed in that direction.

Ichigo and the others finally caught up with Orihime and they see the priestess again. Ichigo glared at the blonde haired priestess. What was the priestess doing with Orihime?

"Orihime? What did that priestess say to you?" Ichigo asked looking at his girlfriend.

"Oh, it's nothing. She said some kind words to me. To me, Ichigo, she has a soft side to her. That priestess is really nice."

"Earlier she was so cold hearted, had she changed?" Hitsugaya asked wondering about the priestess.

As Rosaline (in priestess form) was walking she started to think. A small blush came to her face. Ichigo was really helpful when she fell and scraped her knee.

(flashback)

_Rosaline was about to kick the soccer-ball back at Hitsugaya when she tripped. The hard dry ground scraped her knee. _

"_Ow," Rosaline said with a wince._

"_Rosaline, are you ok?" Ichigo asked her. When he saw the blood on her knee, he told the PE teacher that he was going to take Rosaline to the Nurse's office._

_Ichigo carried Rosaline all the way to the Nurse's office. In the distance, Rosaline saw Orihime firing up with jealousy, hatred, and anger._

_After Rosaline's knee was all bandaged up, Rosaline thanked Ichigo for what he had done and the two headed back outside._

(End flashback)

'I might be in love with Ichigo…,' Rosaline thought but shook her head, '…wait, he has Orihime. Then again, maybe Ichigo might go after me_._'

Soon many hollows came and Rosaline ran back towards Orihime and the others.

"You again?" Hitsugaya said.

"No time to explain. To let you know on this, my name is Rose. I am a first class priestess. Please let me handle this," Rosaline said and shot her arrow. All the hollows were wiped out. She didn't notice that a jewel fell out of her sleeve. Ichigo noticed this and picked it up.

After Rosaline defeated the hollows, she turned back around and saw Ichigo holding the jewel. She held out her hand which said 'gimme the jewel' so Ichigo handed back the jewel. Rosaline looked at it and turned back around.

"What jewel is that?" Ichigo asked.

"That is none of your concern," Rosaline said and turned towards them. But past Ichigo and the others was Luciano. He has come for the jewel. Rosaline glared at Luciano.

"Well priestess. It seems you found what I have been looking for," LUciano said with an evil smile. Rosaline puts the jewel around her neck and steps to the side so she won't hurt the others. The symbol of Jupiter appears on her forehead. It was glowing a bright green color.

"Jupiter?" Ichigo said recognizing the symbol.

"Are you sure, Ichigo? I don't know what Jupiter is," Rukia said.

"Jupiter is the largest planet in our solar system. It is mainly made of gas and there is no solid surface. I believe she is going to use the power of Jupiter. Jupiter is a King of the Roman gods. It is similar to Zeus, the Greek God. Both Gods have the power of Lightning."

"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH" Rosaline yells and releases the attack. The Lightning heads for Luciano. The lightning hits the barrier creating a ton of smoke. Next the symbol of Mercury appears.

"Mercury?" Orihime said.

"I have no idea what kind of power it possesses," Ichigo said.

"MERCURY AQUA CYCLONE" Rosaline says as she releases a blast of icy mist at the barrier. Luciano's barrier became ice. Then the symbol of Mars appears.

"Mars, the power of fire."

"MARS FIRE RINGS FLASH"

The frozen barrier broke and Luciano was shocked.

"I can put an end to this battle if you want," Rosaline said as the symbol of Venus appears. Luciano stayed still. He had never seen a priestess with this kinds of powers. Rosaline prepares the attack.

From behind a tree Sparta was watching the entire scene. She sees Luciano smirking really big. She looked at the priestess who is about to defeat him.

Luciano smirked and released his power. He released a blast of dark energy at Rosaline, but then Sparta got in the way. Luciano became shocked at Sparta's betrayel. Then he escaped.

Rosaline caught the fallen Gorgon.

"Why did you save me?" Rosaline asked.

"You reminded me of someone. Take my somei charm and I will be gone."

"Who do I remind you of?"

"Someone who is headstrong. I can't imagine. In the beginning, I never wanted to fight along side Luciano. He is a traitor. You will know the truth soon….enough…" Sparta said and closes her eyes.

"What truth?" Rosaline asked. But Sparta was already dead. Rosaline took the Somei charm out of Sparta and Sparta became ashes. Inside the somei charm was a shard. Rosaline took the shard out and looked at it as the somei charm shattered. Sparta was already dead but she was brought back to life because a jewel shard. Soon Rosaline realizes something.

"Why does Luciano want the jewel?" Orihime asked.

"To bring the dead back to life. He wanted the dead to bring him one thing: The Fang. He needed the fang that can call forth many dead souls. Truth is I only have two of them. The fang that can save many lives and the fang that can wipe out many enemies in one strike. He wanted to kill all humans and soul reapers to make a very large army. But that wouldn't happen. Another thing is that no one can control this fang. But the third fang is just a legend. There is no such thing," Rosaline answered.

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked.

"It was an old bedtime story I heard a long time ago."

"Back before the girl saved you, What kind of powers were those?" Ichigo asked.

"There were my planetary powers. I can control the powers of the planets: Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto."

"Lady Rose," Orihime started.

"I don't have time to answer more questions, please I need you to leave me alone for a bit." With that said, Rosaline picks up her bow and walks away, leaving the others other staring at her.

'I have a feeling about the field trip to the shrine. There is going to be a secret and I just know something is going to happen,' Rosaline thought as she picked up her pace.

At Rosaline's apartment, the priestess was greeted by her pets. She smiles at them and soon, she went to sleep with the cats snuggling next to her.

To be continued…..

(ending theme: My will)

Sorry about all of that. But stay tuned. It may take a long itme for me to update again. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Finally, the sixth chapter of the Priestess Arc. Sorry it took so long to update. I do not own Bleach except for Sakura and the blonde hair priestess. I also own Kikyo. Forgive me for taking so long.

Chapter 7: Tatsuki in Danger; The Somei Charm

(Beginning Theme: 'Link' by L'Arc~en~Clel)

Rose was doing some fire reading in her apartment. She is still concerned on the Somei charms. She is trying to predict on what would happen next but her past is disturbing her concentration.

(flashback)

_Rose was training in the gym with her two friends. It was to test them to use teamwork. They did exactly what they were suppose to do. In the end they combined attacks and defeated the dummy monster._

_"We did it!" a girl with pink hair said. The boy in the blue shirt and nija head band smiled and nodded._

_In the distance, five other teenager observed the new comers._

_"Do you think that these three would make the team?" the cyborg asked_

_"Five of us is enough, the priestess down there would get in the way," the leader said._

_"They say that a priestess has strong powers and use their powers to purify any monster or villain."_

_"Ninjas are creepy. I don't want any more titans on this team. We have allies already but these three would be backup if we need them."_

_"How about we make them do the easy jobs. I rather do the hard work."_

_"Good plan."_

_Months later, it was finally Rose's birthday. She had given her information to Robin, the leader about herself. She headed to the main room of the tower and went in. Everyone seemed to be doing their own business. Soon Rose sees Starfire cooking up something interesting. So she went up to her._

_"Hey Starfire, what are you making there?" Rose asked._

_"What do you care. It's not for you, it's for my friends," Starfire said coldly._

_"That was cold," Rose said, her face full of shock._

_"You are a nothing."_

_"Starfire's right. You have been in our way a lot," Robin said from behind._

_"What did you say?" Rose asked._

_"I said you have been in our way."_

_"How come you keep saying that after our battles. I am Teen Titan just like you. I know I born a priestess, but I can't go back to my planet becuase the think I am still dead. I had saved your ass multiple times and when you were really injured I healed your wounds with my powers. This is how you are showing me that you are thanking me," Rose yelled at Robin, grabbing his shoulders tightly. Tears came down from her eyes._

_"Rose, let go of our leader!" Cyborg said grabbing Rose's arm tighly._

_"Stop it."_

_"Stop it Rose," Raven said using her powers to grab Rose's body. Shane and Angel came into the room. They were shocked to see the titans treating Rose like this._

_Rose became enraged. She uses her spiritual powers and pushed Raven to a wall, spilling Starfire's cooking on the floor, crumbling up Cyborg's arm, pushing beast Boy out the window and slapping Robin on the face, hard._

_RObin looks up shocked. He sees Rose's eyes a bright color and a crescent mark on her forehead. _

_'What is this power that Rose is possessing. It is really strong and powerful. I never even felt something like it,' Robin thought. He noticed the tears starting to form in the priestess's eyes. _

_"Rose," Robin whispered._

_"Why do you care, Robin? You never cared about me and my friends. was everything all a game. You have been treating us like this? I am ashamed!" Rose yelled once more._

_Rose became normal and ran out the room. Angel and Shane followed their friend._

_They found their friend Rose in her room crying. Angel went up to her friend and comforted her. Shane was holding up a birthday cake for Rose. So the three stayed in Rose's room eating cake together._

_"Happy Birthday Rose," Angel said hugging the priestess._

_"I think we should escape," Rose said._

_"Robin was my best friend in the past but I know he forgotten about me," Shane said._

_"Raven didn't know that I am one of her neighboring friends," Angel said._

_"The others don't know that I am the reincarnation of Terra, their previous friend," Rose said sighing._

_"They are really treating us like dirt," Angel said._

_"We are our own team," Shane said taking a bite out of his piece of cake._

_"Meow," Kilala meowed._

_"we should head to Japan. We look like Japanese warriors. We can do stuff in Japan," Rose suggested._

_"Sounds like a great idea to me," Angel said._

_"We will leave tonight."_

_"AFter this we will pack and we will leave with the cats."_

_The two nodded and finished up their cake. _

_Later on the sun had started to set down over the horizen. Rose glared off at the glittering waters. This will be her last day to see the sunset. The titans had called them down to get their dinners but they said they weren't hungry. Rose went over to her desk and got out a few sheets paper and pen. She wrote down her goodbye letter._

_"Dear Titans,_

_I am sorry that this has come to an end for you guys. But the three of us are heading somewhere to do something to help people. Robin, Shane was your best friend in you childhood. I know you have forgotten about him. Raven, Angel was your neighbor from the planet Lyoko. I am sorry that you didn't even remember her. _

_Everyone, I am the reincarnation of Terra. I look somewhat like her. I have been a priestess ever since I was born and my father was a demon slayer. My mother was not human, but she was the queen of the Sacred planet, which is one of the neighboring planets to Tameran, Azarath, and Lyoko. _

_I was born there and I was killed by my brother who disguised himself as Robin. I was brought back to life through some spell and became a living after defeating my brother. I trained myself as a demon slayer and used my father's weapon. _

_Please forgive us. I am sorry that it has to end this way. Goodbye._

_Rose, Angel, and Shane."_

_Rose folded up the letter and placed it on her bed. She has already packed up her stuff. She waited til the titans went to bed. _

_She and the other two met up on the rooftop with their belongings and Rose's cats. The three cats became big size and Rose went on Kilala. Shane went on Kulolo and Angel went on Kolala. The three took off to the west and headed for Japan._

_After a few hours of flying they stopped on an iland to rest for a bit. _

_Soon, the three were attacked. Angel and Shane told Rose to get going. They also told the cats to go with her and protect her. Rose can see the five titans. Robin looked pissed. Raven must have sensed them leaving the tower. Starfire killed Angel and Raven killed Shane. Rose was shocked. Just about when Cyborg was about to kill Rose, Rose shoots an arrow to blind the titans and she and her cats teleported to Japan and hid her spiritual energy so Raven won't find her. She ended up in Karakura Town, Japan._

(End Flashback)

Avion came up to her and wondered what is wrong with her. Rose looked at her spiritual bird and patted her on the head.

"It's just a little flashback from when I was a Titan. I shall continue being a priestess," Rose answered to her.

As for Orihime and Tatsuki, they were heading to school that day. Orihime couldn't wait to see Ichigo again. Well they are dating after all and Tatsuki is happy for the two of them. She is hoping that the relationship will go well. Orihime even brought a cake for them to share. Orihime had took home economics and Tatsuki was surprised that Orihime has become a better cook.

As soon they were heading into the school, Tatsuki gets controlled and starts attacking her friend.

"Tatsuki stop!" Orihime said.

"I can't stop. Orihime, get away from me!" Tatsuki said, "I have no control of my body. It won't even listen to me."

Tatsuki starts hitting Orihime everywhere on her body. After each hit, bruises start to form. Tatsuki picked up a stick and used the sharp end to stratch Orihime.

"Why are you attacking me?" Orihime cried.

Soon Ichigo as a soul reaper came up and stops Tatsuki from hurting Orihime. Tatsuki's hand hit Zangetsu. Ichigo turned his head to Orihime.

"Are you allright, Orihime?" Ichigo asked her. Orihime tries to nod her head but she was so much in pain.

'I'll take that as a 'No',' Ichigo thought.

Rose, as a priestess came up to the two and started healing Orihime's wounds. Ichigo and Orihime were surprised to see her here.

"I have sensed what is going on, so I came here as fast as I could," Rose said, "It's the somei charm that is controlling your friend there. Don't kill her."

Ichigo couldn't do anything about it. That is why Tatsuki was acting like this.

Rose.

Tatsuki's body made its move and attacks Ichigo by pushing him out of the way and aiming to kill both Orihime and Rose, but Avion made it in time and place a barrier up around the two with her wings.

"Thanks Avion," Rose said and then got up and uses her sacred sutras and purified Tatsuki's body. The somei charm came off and landed on the ground. Rose picked it up and turned it into a sunei charm.

Tatsuki fell to the ground shaking. Her body becomes pale looking and the three took Tatsuki to the Urahara shop.

Orihime went up to heal Tatsuki but Rose stops her from doing so.

"Why?" Orihime asked.

"Becuase, Orihime Inoue, your friend needs the treatment right away. My powers can heal her ten times faster then yours. I am sorry about my bragging rights."

Rose starts healing Tatsuki's body.

"Any second later, your friend there would have died. The somei charm took up a lot of her energy and energy from her soul. So it was taking away her life," Urahara said, "Like what Lady Rose said, 'She needed the treatment right away.'"

Orihime looks down and Ichigo placed his arm around her. Orihime gelt jealous of the Great Priestess.

"It's okay Orihime, but let the Great Priestess save Tatsuki," Ichigo said kissing Orihime on the head. Orihime felt more calm when Ichigo did that. She nodded and allowed Rose to heal her best friend. She smiled. At least Rose is not after her Ichigo.

AFter Tatsuki was completly healed, Rose headed back to do more firereading. Ichigo came out and thanked her.

"I want to thank you for what you did today. You saved my girlfriend and you saved Tatsuki," Ichigo said.

"It was no big deal. Orihime's injuries were not as bad as Tatsuki's," Rose said with a smile. Ichigo could see the sadness in her eyes. It was a real smile but something was sad looking in the priestess's eyes. Rose looked away and then realized that she is falling in love with Ichigo.

"Well I have to..." Rose started and there was a loud boom.

BOOM!

Both Rose and Ichigo ran up to where the explosion. There were a lot of people on the ground dead. Rose could see their souls rising up and heading off into the heavens.

"This is terrible," Rose said.

"Who could have done this?" Ichigo asked and then he sensed a familier pressence.

"I don't think the Gorgons did this. They never carry bombs," Rose said after checking on of the bodies. She was looking at the body of a five year old girl. She felt so sad. She turned to look at IChigo who was looking up into the sky. His eyes were widened.

"Ichigo what is it?" Rose asked. She looked into the same direction and her eyes fell on two strange beings with black and white outfits on. They were wearing white and black masks on their faces.

"Who are they?" Rose asked.

"Those two are residents from Hell."

"The underworld?" Rose asked. She would never know how they appeared to them like that.

"I thought they would be in chains."

"That was a long story. They somehow got free. They came in different shape and sizes. Those two are more like in human figured," Ichigo tells her.

'What are they here for? I bet they are after the Sacred jewel,' Rose thought.

"Priestess," one said and ROse's eyes widened.

"Give us the sacred jewel," the other told her.

'I knew it!' Rose thought out loud.

Rose prepared her arrow and shot it. A lot of energy came out and hit them. The two dodged the attack and the shorter one went in front of Rose. He placed his thumb and index finger underneath her chin and made her look at him in the eyes.

Ichigo was busy fighting the other. He had already gone bankai. Rose was forced to look at the masked man in the eyes.

"I want you to come with us priestess. The only way to survive through hell is to listen to what I say. Understood?" the man said. Rose gave a slight nod and the two retreated to hell along with Rose. Ichigo was shocked and he headed back to Urahara's shop.

"Kisuke!" IChigo yelled.

"I know, the Togabito have returned. I guess they are wanting the Sacred Jewel to get themselves free from Hell," Kisuke Urahara said calmly.

"Would she be able to get out of there?" Orihime asked.

"Well she is a priestess. She can figure out a way to get out in no time," Urahara stated, "Although the sacred jewel is what bothers me the most."

Ichigo sat down to listen.

Meanwhile in hell. Rose was sitting in the middle of the floor in front of the man who captured her. She looked around to see who is there as well.

She can see a muscular giant who looked to be nine to eleven feet tall. He has yellow eyes, green hair pulled in a braid and red skin. Rose looked strangely at him.

_'Talk about David and Goliath!'_ she thought, 'I feel like I am David for the moment there.'

She looked at the next one.

This one has tentacles for arms. They swayed back and forth which makes Rose shiver a bit. He is at least one foot shorter than the other. He has bandages that cover up his eyes.

The third was overweight and Rose looked sick to her stomache by the time she looked at him.

"Tell me Priestess, what is your name?" the guy sitting on the throne asked. Rose looked back at him. He has purple hair with bangs covering his left eye and that side of the face. She can tell he has green eyes.

"My name?" Rose asked. The man nodded.

"MY name is Rose."

"A priestess named Rose, huh?" he said smirking. Rose narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why are you after the sacred jewel?" Rose asked.

"It has the power to grant any wish that depends on good and evil," he said closing his eyes.

"It has nothing to do with you. My job is to protect it from evil beings like you," Rose said.

The man opened his eyes and through a firebolt at her. Rose easily blocks it using the power of Mars.

"You can be able to block my attacks. You have the power of fire, I see," he said.

"Who are you, really?" Rose asked.

"My name is Shuren, I will make you mine," he said evily. Rose's eyes widened. He is going to use her and steal her powers. She couldn't let that happen. She turned and ran away from them.

Shuren and the others ran off after her. Rose used her spiritual powers on her feet and ran faster than them but they were catching up.

'Man, they are fast and they are catching up on me. I have to hurry. I have to use some dark power. I know...'

Rose stops and calls for the silence glaive. She swings it around and releases it power.

"Silence Wave."

The wave of dark energy headed straight to them and Rose continues to run. She allowed the glaive to disappear and she kept running. Then she loses them. She hides somewhere and sealed off her energy. She even sealed the jewel within her body. And she rested for awhile.

AS for the others, they were angry that they had lost her. Shuren was not that happy. He couldn't even sense her energy anywhere. He knows that the priestess is hiding for the time being.

Rose however is resting for a bit. She starts to get some flashbacks again.

(Flashback 1)

_The priestess opens her eyes and looks to her left. Someone or something was close by. It was Captain Hitsugaya and Rangiku. They were following the hollow's spiritual pressure but to them, this priestess already killed it. The two soul reapers become startled at the priestess' cold stare. _

"_She is looking straight at us."Hitsugaya thought._

"_Is she a soul?"Rangiku thought._

"_Are you one of the gorgons?" Hitsugaya asked._

_The young captain placed his hand on his zanpaktou as the priestess stood up. She didn't even turn her body. _

"_That is why I am here." The priestess said looking at them._

"_Growl… Haineko" Rangiku said as her zanpaktou was released._

_The priestess blocks the attack with her bow. The bow was larger than Sakura's. It was five feet long._

"_Do the honors and let me be." The priestess growled._

_The two soul reapers left and the priestess turns to her right to see a man with a grin on his face. It was Luciano, the leader of the gorgon's. He thought that this priestess is Sakura. The priestess took out and arrow and aimed it at him. The gorgon became angry and left. _

(Flashback 2)

"_How did you know this girl?" Yoruichi asked._

"_That girl was me."_

_Everyone became shocked._

"_So if you died then…how could you be alive now?" Kisuke wondered._

"_I was brought back to life by dark magic. The jewel will be able to purify me."_

"_So we need to find this jewel and protect it," Orihime said._

"_Have any clue what the jewel looks like?" Everyone was in deep thought. Then they shook their heads and shrugged. The priestess reached into her kimono and pulled out a keychain with a crystal. It was only a replica of the jewel but it is blue._

"_It looks like this, but it is pink. If a powerful dark lord has it. The jewel with be tainted black. But for someone who has a very pure heart and the power to purify anything that is sacred, it is turns from black to a very bright color before it returns to its usual state. The jewel of four souls stands for four things. It stands for Aramitama (courage), megimetama (Friendship), kushimetama (wisdom), and sakimetama (love). " she said. The priestess puts the keychain back onto her kimono and stood up and turned towards the door._

(end Flashbacks)

_'It's all because I possess the sacred jewel. I need to get out of here. I couldn't find a way. I need to gather my energy and find a gate that will take me back to Karakura Town,'_ Rose thought as she opened her eyes. She concentrated on her powers to locate the gate.

Soon she was interrupted by another man. She could tell that this one fought with Ichigo while she was distracted by Shuren. He has on strange white robes with a black scarf. His eyes were violet and he has silver hair.

"What do you want?" Rose asked. The man started to speak.

"I will get you out of here if you want," he said, acting so nice.

"Why do you want to help me?" Rose asked again, not sure if she trusts him yet.

"Because, you are a priestess and you have a job to protect you town. I will get you out of here," he said.

"what is your name?"

"My name is Kokutou, young priestess. I will get you out of this hell."

Rose had no other choice but to trust him. But she has a bad feeling about it.

To be continued.

(Ending: My will.)

What is going to happen next? Would Rose be able to trust guy to take her back to the underworld? We will find out soon enough. Oh dear the Togabito is back.

Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Finally, the sixth chapter of the Priestess Arc. Sorry it took so long to update. I do not own Bleach except for Sakura and the blonde hair priestess. I also own Kikyo. Forgive me for taking so long.

Chapter 8: Seekers of the Sacred Jewel

(Beginning Theme: 'Link' by L'Arc~en~Clel)

(Previously from Chapter 7)

_'It's all because I possess the sacred jewel. I need to get out of here. I couldn't find a way. I need to gather my energy and find a gate that will take me back to Karakura Town,_' _Rose thought as she opened her eyes. She concentrated on her powers to locate the gate._

_Soon she was interrupted by another man. She could tell that this one fought with Ichigo while she was distracted by Shuren. He has on strange white robes with a black scarf. His eyes were violet and he has silver hair._

_"What do you want?" Rose asked. The man started to speak._

_"I will get you out of here if you want," he said, acting so nice._

"_Why do you want to help me?" Rose asked again, not sure if she trusts him yet._

"_Because, you are a priestess and you have a job to protect you town. I will get you out of here," he said._

"_what is your name?"_

"_My name is Kokutou, young priestess. I will get you out of this hell."_

_Rose had no other choice but to trust him. But she has a bad feeling about it._

(End Recap)

Rose followed Kokutou around the entire place. The priestess could tell that he is very familiar with this place. She looked on his wrist to see a red chain on a shackle. He is bound to this place. BUt the chains seem to be broken.

She one time felt the wave of evil coming from Hell. Something had happened that time. (from the war against Aizen.)

Rose turned to see a lot of souls with chains on them. They were a lot different than the Togabito. These souls looked frightened. She knew she has the ability to purify one's evil soul in hell and send them to a place filled with peace. Her mother had that same ability.

"Excuse me Kokutou, what do those chains represent?" Rose asked.

"It represents the amount of blood we had spilled from the people we killed. Some of these souls have them on them," Kokutou answered.

"Have you ever gotten some villains like Trigon?"

"Trigon?"

"He is a very powerful and evil demon who tried to end the world one time, but he had no luck. He was long time defeated."

"Do you mean him?" Kokutou asked pointing in the direction. Rose raised her eyebrow.

"I rather not get too close to him," Rose said.

"We won't. Come on."

'Little does this priestess know, I am leading her to the main chains that will free us from this hell,' Kokutou thought.

Little does Kokutou know, Rose had heard his evil thought in his mind and she is pretending to not know about it cause she has formed a plan.

~Elsewhere in Hell~

The other Togabito lead by Shuren has already finished searching. The priestess is very good at hide and seek. She wins the game.

Shuren became really angry. Perhaps that Kokutou is with her at the moment.

"Taikon, Gunjou, Garogai, let's head out to the main chains. There we will meet up with Kokutou and the priestess," Shuren said and the four of them teleported to where Kokutou will be.

As for Kokutou, he and Rose have already made it to the destination that their hopes for freedom from hell will take place.

Rose silently stops and creates a fire bow with a fire arrow. Kokutou can feel the heat of Rose's fire arrow. He smirked when Shuren, Taikon, Gunjou, and Garogai appeared. They surrounded Rose.

Good, her plan is working. Rose takes out a seal and places it on the chains so they can never be broken. Shuren got really angry and shot some fireballs at her.

Rose gets hit on the back of her left shoulder.

"YOu have done well, my dear," Shuren said grabbing Rose by the waist and starts caressing her cheek, "Now, you will become mine."

'Why does this has to be this way? I wish that the sacred jewel doesn't exist. Why must I protect it? I want to live an ordinary life,' Rose thought.

Her eyes starts to soften as tears start to stream down her face. Slowly, Shuren licks away the tears that fall freely from Rose's eyes.

_'Forgive me Angel and Shane, I have failed you,'_ Rose thought. Shuren moves over to her lips and kisses her. This would be the way to take all her spiritual powers and turn her into a dark priestess.

Rose could feel dark energy filling her body. Soon she snaps back to reality. She pushes Shuren away and slaps him. Rose ran off. Her running was a lot slower than she thought. Soon she was grabbed by Garogai.

'What the? Now I am facing Goliath. Ok. Rose, be calm.'

"I will take you to your doom," the giant said.

"LET GO OF ME!" Rose yelled and spiritual power burned up Garogai's face and he fell tumbling down to the ground, dead. Rose got a bit wounded herself. She crawled out of the large hand. Her feet were hurting.

_'I am not sure if souls die in hell,'_ Rose thought as she crawled farther away from the dead giant.

Not before long, she was stopped by Kokutou again. He held his black sword against her throat. Shuren finally arrived and then knocks out Rose. Her eyes became blank and she fell down. Shuren had caught her body before it even touched the ground.

Meanwhile in the world of the living, Kisuke was telling Ichigo and Orihime the story of the sacred Jewel.

"The jewel was found by Rose when she was a little girl. Remember when she told us?" Kisuke asked.

(Flashback)

_The blonde haired priestess stood still in the room before the other soul reapers. Orihime hid behind Ichigo. Some of the soul reapers had their arms up for protection. They were all looking at her with wide eyes. _

"_I have brought a message to you." she said._

"_Ah you must be a priestess, I presume." Kisuke said with a smile. He was also fanning his face._

"_Yes I am a priestess. Right now I am here to inform you that I have encountered one of the gorgons after you two left (referring to Hitsugaya and Rangiku)," the priestess said._

"_Well, you could have sent the message with one of those four kids you had," Histugaya said with a growl._

_The priestess smirks and pulls four paper dolls out of her kimono. "You meant these?"_

"_What the heck are those?" HItsugaya pointed at the folded paper that was in the priestess's hand._

"_These are paper dolls we priestesses use. Only the great priestesses are allowed to have these and control them. If you were a priestess, you would have to know the right spell to bring the dolls to life."_

"_You're a priestess. How come you said that only the great priestesses get to control them?" Yumichika asked._

"_I am the great priestess. I can cast spells, create and destroy strong barriers, heal wounds, purify demons, you name it."_

"_There was another priestess we have met. She is different from you. Your spiritual pressure is incredible."_

"_Well I do control it. Unlike someone who can control it. I can fell running down my back. Who is this other priestess?"_

"_Her name is Kaguya." Ichigo said._

"_Kaguya. There is another Kaguya I know but she was defeated long ago."_

"_Kaguya reminded us of a girl named Sakura Kururugi." Orihime said._

"_Kururugi?"_

"_Yes" Hitsugaya said and took a sip of tea._

"_The family was assassinated long ago. No one in the neighborhood knows who the killer is, but the police and two other priestesses are trying to research it. The living relatives were in Kyoto. They go by the name Sumeragi. There are quite a few houses there."_

"_Wow, Sakura could have lived with them."_

"_There were some possibilities that she might have had. She wanted to get out of there. She probably didn't want to cause trouble to her relatives. She maybe wanted them to live so she went to live with another family."_

"_That would be part of my family," Orihime said._

"_Oh, I am sorry about your cousin at that time. I never heard a shrine maiden disappear like that. There might have been a reason why she went missing. I have a feeling it might have been one of the gorgons who kidnapped her."_

"_What for?"_

"_I don't know. Her soul, her heart, something that might be useful to make the somei charm stronger."_

"_Ok, so describe the gorgon you encountered." Ichigo said._

"_Very well," the priestess said as she sat down on the floor in a proper style, "I don't have that much to say because I only saw his face for a minute. I think I heard his voice." The priestess put her fingers to her chin._

"_What did he say?"Ichigo asked._

"_I can't remember."_

_Ichigo becomes angry and grabs her shoulders hard. The priestess didn't flinch. She just stared at him with her usually cold eyes. Ichigo hated the look in her eyes and squeezed her shoulders tightly. The priestess could feel his nails digging into her skin._

"_If you don't remember what he said, that means you are a fake priestess" Ichigo said with rage._

"_I am a priestess. The necklace around my neck proves it," the priestess said staring at Ichigo with cold eyes._

"_Then if you are a priestess, tell me what you remember."_

_The priestess places two fingers on Ichigo's forehead and a spell was placed on him. He couldn't move. The only body part that could move was his head._

"_Listen Kid…Don't disappoint me. Say anymore insults and I will have to burn your body and soul. We don't want that do we? If you do, I will take you into hell."_

"_Is that even legal?" Ichigo mumbles._

"_For a priestess, it is illegal. Priestesses can be punished for that. So be a good boy and pay attention to my little lesson. Are we clear?"_

_Ichigo nodded and the priestess turns around._

"_The only thing I could remember that he gave this grin. It gave me the shivers. What I had sensed that there was a priestess he knows that works for him. I know it is not me."_

"_Was that kidou you used on Ichigo?"Rukia asked._

"_It was just a spell. I only took away his ability to move. It is more complicated that my paralysis spell. I know that some of you guys are from the soul society. The gorgons are planning to control the soul reapers in Soul Society. He even might control Karakura Town."_

"_Using the Somei charm," HItsugaya finished._

"_Not only that; he needs a certain gemstone."_

"_What gemstone?" Uryuu asked._

"_It is known as the jewel of four souls."_

"_Wait it doesn't exist anymore cause it was burnt along with a little girl who was suppose to protect it," Rukia protested._

"_The jewel has resurfaced itself. Well the priestess died because some killed her and tried to take the jewel away from her. It was also the same day she found it. Long ago, The girl's parents died. The mother died first when she was four. The father died when she was five. A year later when she just turned six, she was searching for her brother who went missing a month before her birthday and when she found the jewel, her brother killed her. After taking the jewel with him, she managed to stand up with a wound so deep and headed towards her village. She uses a bow and one of her arrows and pins her brother to a tree. Her dying wish was to be burned with the jewel so she died and that is that. But I do not know how the jewel can resurface itself."_

"_Where did the girl die?" Uryuu asked._

"_She was an alien so she died on her planet."_

"_What about her brother, what happened to him?" Rukia wondered._

"_HE stayed there for a few days of sleep and then he got himself free."_

"_I thought she killed him." Hitsugaya pointed out._

"_She loved her brother so she couldn't kill him. Instead she used a sealing arrow to put him to sleep. She didn't want him to see her die."_

"_Sealing arrow?" Ikkaku said with confusion._

"_We priestesses use three different types of powers to make the arrows work like we want it to be."_

"_I feel bad for that girl." ORihime said sadly. Tears start to form in her eyes._

"_People start to claim that she is the reincarnation of a famous acrobat, a warrior, and a barbarian."_

"_How many souls does she have?"_

"_Four, It is very logical that the member of the royal family have more than one soul."_

"_How did you know this girl?" Yoruichi asked._

"_That girl was me."_

_Everyone became shocked._

"_So if you died then…how could you be alive now?" Kisuke wondered._

"_I was brought back to life by dark magic. The jewel will be able to purify me."_

"_So we need to find this jewel and protect it," Orihime said._

"_Have any clue what the jewel looks like?" Everyone was in deep thought. Then they shook their heads and shrugged. The priestess reached into her kimono and pulled out a keychain with a crystal. It was only a replica of the jewel but it is blue._

"_It looks like this, but it is pink. If a powerful dark lord has it. The jewel with be tainted black. But for someone who has a very pure heart and the power to purify anything that is sacred, it is turns from black to a very bright color before it returns to its usual state. The jewel of four souls stand for four things. It stands stands for Aramitama (courage), megimetama (Friendship), kushimetama (wisdom), and sakimetama (love). " she said. The priestess puts the keychain back onto her kimono and stood up and turned towards the door._

(End flashback)

That totally makes sense now. Uryuu, Rukia, Chad, Renji, Captain Hitsugaya and his team finally came and listened to what they have to say.

"Now they are going to take Rose's powers to make them their own so they can control the jewel of Four Souls. Perhaps one of them will make her his bride and have her on their side," Yoruichi said.

"Is that even legal?" Captain Hitsugaya asked.

"Well according to them. The Bride of the ring leader is the one who only gives them strength and power. she will have to obey their orders and act as a slave towards them. The husband and mate of the bride is the only one who can punish her if she disobeys. If she disobeys her superiors, they can kill her, even if she tries to escape," Urahara said.

"At this time, that will be Rose's fate from this point on," Yoruichi said.

Ichigo knows that they can never go back to Hell. They would have to leave all of this to Rose herself. Rose will get out of there and get back to them. They will need her for the showdown against the Gorgons.

Back in the underworld, Rose wakes up in a very soft bed. Her head hurts a bit when she was knocked out. She looks down at herself and realizes that she is not wearing any clothes.

'What the heck?' Rose thought. What happened to her during the past hours? Did she get raped by any chance? She needs to get out of there an back to the world of the living. She smirks and gets an idea of using a shikigami.

Rose felt her body aching. She uses her powers to heal herself and looked around for something to wear. Soon she finds a dark red dress that is supposed to be for the bride. The Bride of who? She didn't have the choice but to put it on. She looked really nice in it. She found her bow and arrows in a fiery cage. Rose uses her powers and made the flames disappear. She grabs her weapons. She places on her special gloves with a hidden weapon in it. Then she was ready to go. She quietly opened the doors. They were locked at first but Rose unlocked them with her powers. She looked from side to side. Nothing. She then teleported to the gate so she can exit from this place.

On the main platform, Rose looked back because she felt Shuren and the others coming after her. They must have found out that she escaped. She had sensed that Shuren had done something to her when she was unconscious.

"Tell me, Rose, why should we kill you now?" Shuren asked.

"Hm, I would expect a different question from you. I have a reason to live. My purpose is to fight for my friends. Exactly what have you done to me, Shuren? When I woke up, my body was aching," Rose demanded.

"No worries, I did rape you, and it has been three days since that happen," Shuren said with a smirk on his face.

Rose got out an arrow and aimed it at Shuren. She pulls it back all the way so she can get a good hit.

"I wouldn't shoot that arrow if I were you. If you kill me now, you will die. I have placed a bond between us. If you died you soul will return to hell. I have lived for eternity and so will you. If I die, you die."

"I see."

"Once I kill you now, your soul will be bound to this hell for all eternity and we will live in this hell for all eternity. KILL HER!" Shuren ordered.

Rose placed an unbreakable barrier around herself. She moved towards the gate. She touches the sealed doors and looked back at Shuren who is glaring at her.

'Once I die I will live with you as you wish it to. I know that this bond is unbreakable. I know I couldn't take it off. I am bound to the underworld,' Rose thought. She turned her head back to the doors and sighed. She turned back around and gently kisses Shuren's lips.

"Once I die, I will live in Hell with you," Rose tells him. Rose moves towards the doors and goes through. The guardians of hell allowed her to.

Soon she ends up back into the real world. She felt something funny in her stomach. She faints and lands on the side walk of the town.

Ichigo and Orihime were walking back to Orihime's apartment and found Rose on the sidewalk. They both gasped and ran towards her.

"Lady Rose," Orihime calls out to her. Rose had heard Orihime calling her back. She wakes up and then felt something in her stomach. Rose jumps up and ran towards a trashcan. The two heard Rose threw up.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked. Rose nods.

"I am fine. I had managed to escape from Hell. I still have the sacred jewel. I had sealed it within my body so it wouldn't lure the demons to me. I don't want any other demons and people to seek it."

"My Lady, you look sick."

"Let's take you back to Kisuke's," Ichigo said. Orihime allowed Ichigo to carry Rose back to Urahara's. Rose was laid on a bed. Soon she felt like she needed to vomit. Yoruichi brought a trashcan and Rose took the chance to vomit. Yoruichi had Rose lie down.

Outside the room, Orihime heard Rose throwing up some more.

"Why is she vomiting?" Orihime asked.

"I don't know? She must've eaten something," Urahara said.

As for Yoruichi, she discovered something, "Oh my gosh."

She ran out of the room and told the news to the others.

"What is it Yoruichi?" Ichigo asked.

"Lady Rose is pregnant," Yoruichi said panicking.

"What did you say?" Urahara asked who didn't catch it.

"The Priestess Rose is pregnant with a child," she repeated.

"Who could have done it to her?" Ichigo asked.

"We need to get the information out of Rose."

The all went to the room where Rose is resting. She was lying on the futon and with the covers over her chin.

"Lady Rose, who got you pregnant? Was it the Togabito?" Ichigo asked.

Rose didn't answer anything. Instead she fell asleep exhausted. She couldn't believe that she is pregnant with Shuren's child. Shuren really has placed a bond on her. She is forever his.

(Ending theme: My Will)

To be continued.

Oh noes. What is going to happen? Well stay tune for the next one soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Finally, the ninth chapter of the Priestess Arc. Sorry it took so long to update. I do not own Bleach except for Sakura and the blonde hair priestess. I also own Kikyo. Forgive me for taking so long.

Chapter 9: Secret of the Unbreakable Bond

(Beginning Theme: 'Link' by L'Arc~en~Clel)

(Previously from Chapter 8)

_"My Lady, you look sick."_

_"Let's take you back to Kisuke's," Ichigo said. Orihime allowed Ichigo to carry Rose back to Urahara's. Rose was laid on a bed. Soon she felt like she needed to vomit. Yoruichi brought a trashcan and Rose took the chance to vomit. Yoruichi had Rose lie down._

_Outside the room, Orihime heard Rose throwing up some more._

_"Why is she vomiting?" Orihime asked._

_"I don't know? She must've ate something," Urahara said._

_As for Yoruichi, she discovered something, "Oh my gosh."_

_She ran out of the room and told the news to the others._

_"What is it Yoruichi?" Ichigo asked._

_"Lady Rose is pregnant," Yoruichi said panicking._

_"What did you say?" Urahara asked who didn't catch it._

_"The Priestess Rose is pregnant with a child," she repeated._

_"Who could have done it to her?" Ichigo asked._

_"We need to get the information out of Rose."_

_The all went to the room where Rose is resting. She was lying on the futon and with the covers over her chin._

_"Lady Rose, who got you pregnant? Was it the Togabito?" Ichigo asked._

_Rose didn't answer anything. Instead she fell asleep exhausted. She couldn't believe that she is pregnant with Shuren's child. Shuren really has placed a bond on her. She is forever his._

(End Recap)

"I don't know about you, but I think Rose was somehow raped back in Hell. She didn't even knew about it until today. "It was either Shuren or Kokutou, because the look more human than the other three," Ichigo said.

"Theres a good point," Uryuu said.

"I suggest that you have to protect her along with Sakura and Kaguya."

"Our classmate and the third class priestess?"

Kisuke nodded.

Soon Rukia came out of the room. She had just finished talking with Rose. She coudln't believe that he did this to Rose.

(Flashback)

Rukia sat down on the floornext to Rose. Her body has started aching again and she didn't look too good.

"Lady Rose, I want to know who got you pregnant. I know it was someone from Hell. Who is it?"

"It was Shuren. I didn't feel any pain becuase I was knocked out. Plus he placed a bond on me and said that if I were to die I will go to hell to be with him. If he dies, I die. PLus it makes me live for all eternity. I am going to raise this baby. I cannot do abortion."

"A bond that connects both people. That is not a good thing. Lady Rose, we will figure out a way to get you out of this bond so you don't have to go back to Hell. Since you have high spiritual energy, you might be able to pass through to the soul society and maybe become a soul reaper. YOu do have pure spiritual energy, my lady."

'I am guessing that is why my so called friends hated me. I have a different kind of spiritual energy from them. I never belonged there anyways. I am happy working as a priestess. I am a priestess and my duty is to purify demons, hollows, and souls and give them peace. I also have a job to carry out my mission to eliminate the Gorgons.'

"Lady Rose, I will be leaving now. I want you to rest a bit. I will have Ururu prepare some soup for you to eat okay?" Rukia said standing up. Rose gave a nod and went back to sleep so she can sleep off the pain.

(End Flashback)

Rukia was really worried about Rose. She is now their ally. Even Kaguya, the bright purple haired priestess, who is a third class priestess. Captain Kikyo Juzo might have been a priestess when she was alive and now she is a soul reaper captain of Squad 5. Rose, Kaguya, and Captain Juzo all have pure spirit energy and that is what the Togabito wants to get out of hell. But why did Shuren raped Rose? Was it because that he either lusted for her body or fell in love with her why he was looking through the flames in his lantern at her?

Rukia headed back into the room where the others are waiting. they all looked up to see her and saw a strange expression on her face.

"So Rukia, did you get the information from her?"

"Yes, it was Shuren who did it. Plus he placed a bond on her and said that if she were to die she will go to hell to be with him. If he dies, she'll die. Also it makes her live for all eternity."

"That is not good, he wants to make Rose to be his bride and now she is carrying his child. The good thing is the child is not going to be evil."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"The baby mostly depends on its mother and be more like her. It the mother was evil like for someone with dark spiritual energy, the baby will be more like both of his parents. So the baby is going to depend on Rose to protect it. Since father is a Togabito, the child wouldn't be able to go near him because he/she might be frightened by him."

"Rose has what kind of energy?" Uryuu asked.

"Since both Kaguya and Captain Juzo are priestesses, they both have pure spiritual energy. This makes Rose have pure spiritual energy."

"Plus Rose is planning to raise this child," Rukia finished.

"We will figure out a way to break that bond."

"Actually it is unbreakable. It is impossible to break even for someone with the pure spiritual energy. Shuren really wants Rose's body and her energy."

"We will protect her right?"

Kisuke nodded.

"Don't let her die. We don't want her to go to hell after she dies."

Rose laid down in the room. She looked back at what has happened to her.

(flashback)

_On the main platform, Rose looked back because she felt Shuren and the others coming after her. They must have found out that she escaped. She had sensed that Shuren had done something to her when she was unconscious._

_"Tell me, Rose, why should we kill you now?" Shuren asked._

_"Hm, I would expect a different question from you. I have a reason to live. My purpose is to fight for my friends. Exactly what have you done to me, Shuren? When I woke up, my body was aching," Rose demanded._

_"No worries, I did rape you, and it has been three days since that happen," Shuren said with a smirk on his face._

_Rose got out an arrow and aimed it at Shuren. She pulls it back all the way so she can get a good hit._

_"I wouldn't shoot that arrow if I were you. If you kill me now, you will die. I have placed a bond between us. If you died you soul will return to hell. I have lived for eternity and so will you. If I die, you die."_

_"I see."_

_"Once I kill you now, your soul will be bound to this hell for all eternity and we will live in this hell for all eternity. KILL HER!" Shuren ordered._

_Rose placed an unbreakable barrier around herself. She moved towards the gate. She touches the sealed doors and looked back at Shuren who is glaring at her. _

_'Once I die I will live with you as you wish it to. I know that this bond is unbreakable. I know I couldn't take it off. I am bound to the underworld,' Rose thought. She turned her head back to the doors and sighed. She turned back around and gently kisses Shuren's lips._

_"Once I die, I will live in Hell with you," Rose tells him. Rose moves towards the doors and goes through. The guardians of hell allowed her to._

(End flashback)

'Even though that this bond is unbreakable, I won't give up. I will have to try,' Rose thought before she hears a knock from the door. Ururu came in with some soup and tea. Rose thanks her and then Ururu leaves Rose alone.

'Unless,' Rose thought again, 'there is a way for me to break it. I need to make a wish on the sacred jewel and maybe the jewel will cease to exist. I can also wish for the jewel to disappear. The bonds will disappear by the jewel's power. But I will still have Shuren's child. Maybe I should stay out school for a week just for a reason with this morning sickness I will be getting. I'll go to the store tomorrow to get some medicine to help the nausea.'

Rose quietly ate more of her soup and drank more of her tea. She lied down on the futon and rested.

In another place, Sakura was heading towards the park. She wanted to spend some time relaxing. Well there are no hollow or demon troubles so she didn't really need her bow and arrows.

She sat down on the bench and looked up into the sky. She closes her eyes and smiles. The breeze blew into her purple hair. It sure feels really good. Soon she hears a voice inside her head.

"My dear priestess of Darkness, It has been awhile since I have used you. Now it is time to kill and spill some blood."

"No," Sakura said, "I really don't want to."

"Remember something Sakura. I was the one who gave you a new heart. You even killed your own family just to serve me. You wanted to see your father again?"

"Leave me alone. I want to see my father if you would get out of my head."

"You leave me no choice."

Soon Sakura's eyes became red and blank. An evil glare appeared on her face. Soon a mother with her two daughters came. They were all eating ice cream and then the youngest got scared. She dropped her ice cream.

Sakura moved forward towards the mother and her two kids. She rose her hand up and moves her arm forward and shot a tremendous amount of energy at them. The mother and her two daughters burned to ash. And their ashes fell onto the sidewalk.

Sakura created a bow and arrow. She shot them at kids who were on swings and mummified them. Even at other people who walked by. The mark that showed on her foreheard was the...

Meanwhile at Kisuke's, Rose sensed the danger and went out of her room. She carefully walked and got everyone's attention.

"Where are you going?" IChigo asked.

"Something is disturbing the earth. I need to find out what the trouble is."

"We'll go with you," Uryuu said.

"No I am a priestess. It is my duty, not a soul reaper's."

EVeryone left Rose alone as she set out. She whistled for Kilala and the cat took her owner to the park.

The Great Priestess gasped at what she saw. There many mummified bodies. They have arrows in their chests.

'A priestess has done this. Some priestesses can have darker power. A dark priestess has the ability to make demons using shikigami,' Rose thought as she saw the bodies. She narrowed eyes as she saw the pile of ashes on the sidewalk.

"Even a few people were burnt to the bone. I can't even pick up this priestess's spiritual powers. There is none, but it is done by someone else."

Rose kept going. There has got to be at least forty bodies. She turned towards her two tailed feline.

"Kilala, go see if there are any survivors," Rose told her. The cat nodded and headed off. Rose prayed that there would be survivors.

Soon Kilala came back with one survivor. One arrow missed her. BUt her arm layed crispy. She was only knocked out.

"My lady?" the young nine year old girl said weakly.

"I am here. Tell me, what happened?" Rose asked with concern.

"I didn't see her face. I saw one of my friends get shot by an arrow. But the arrow that came to me hit my arm when I ran to him."

"I see. I see, thank you. Where is your mother?"

"I don't know, she was here. She's wearing a blue top with a dark blue skirt."

Rose looked up to see if anyone was wearing such clothing. Her eyes widened. There was her mother. She was on the ground dead. The arrow was in her abdomen. She must've died that way because she saw an arrow almost killing her daughter.

"Do you live with anyone else?"

The girl shook her head.

"I see. I am going to heal your arm, okay?"

The girl nodded and Rose healed it. It took fifteen minutes to heal it to normal. Soon The girl was all better and Rose placed her on Kilala.

"I am going to take you to a candy store. There are two children there who are believed to be orphans so a man named Kisuke Urahara is going to take you in, okay?"

the girl nodded. Rose took the young girl to Urahara's.

"Tell me, what is your name? My name is Rose."

"My name is Aihi."

"That is a pretty name, Aihi."

Soon they reached the shop and Ururu came out and greeted them. Aihi became really shy.

"No worries, Aihi, this is Ururu. She is one of the workers here."

"Welcome back, Lady Rose. Everyone was worried about you," Ururu said. Rose nodded slightly and lead Aihi in.

"Lady Rose, what happened out there?"

"Apparently there was an attack at the park. This girl, Aihi was the only survivor there and everyone else was mummified."

"What do you mean?" Orihime asked.

"The Gorgons have a priestess on their side," Rose answered.

Before Rose continued, She turned to see two strange women staring in at them and headed off when they say Rose looking at them.

"I'll be right back," Rose said. Along the way she gets the same flashback again. The one she saw her two best friends die.

(FLashback)

_"Rose, let go of our leader!" Cyborg said grabbing Rose's arm tighly._

_"Stop it."_

_"Stop it Rose," Raven said using her powers to grab Rose's body. Shane and Angel came into the room. They were shocked to see the titans treating Rose like this._

_Rose became enraged. She uses her spiritual powers and pushed Raven to a wall, spilling Starfire's cooking on the floor, crumbling up Cyborg's arm, pushing beast Boy out the window and slapping Robin on the face, hard._

_RObin looks up shocked. He sees Rose's eyes a bright color and a crescent mark on her forehead. _

_'What is this power that Rose is possessing. It is really strong and powerful. I never even felt something like it,' Robin thought. He noticed the tears starting to form in the priestess's eyes. _

_"Rose," Robin whispered._

_"Why do you care, Robin? You never cared about me and my friends. was everything all a game. You have been treating us like this? I am ashamed!" Rose yelled once more._

_Rose became normal and ran out the room. Angel and Shane followed their friend._

_They found their friend Rose in her room crying. Angel went up to her friend and comforted her. Shane was holding up a birthday cake for Rose. So the three stayed in Rose's room eating cake together._

_"Happy Birthday Rose," Angel said hugging the priestess._

_"I think we should escape," Rose said._

_"Robin was my best friend in the past but I know he forgotten about me," Shane said._

_"Raven didn't know that I am one of her neighboring friends," Angel said._

_"The others don't know that I am the reincarnation of Terra, their previous friend," Rose said sighing._

_"They are really treating us like dirt," Angel said._

_"We are our own team," Shane said taking a bite out of his piece of cake._

_"Meow," Kilala meowed._

_"we should head to Japan. We look like Japanese warriors. We can do stuff in Japan," Rose suggested._

_"Sounds like a great idea to me," Angel said._

_"We will leave tonight."_

_"AFter this we will pack and we will leave with the cats."_

_The two nodded and finished up their cake. _

_Later on the sun had started to set down over the horizen. Rose glared off at the glittering waters. This will be her last day to see the sunset. The titans had called them down to get their dinners but they said they weren't hungry. Rose went over to her desk and got out a few sheets paper and pen. She wrote down her goodbye letter._

_"Dear Titans,_

_I am sorry that this has come to an end for you guys. But the three of us are heading somewhere to do something to help people. Robin, Shane was your best friend in you childhood. I know you have forgotten about him. Raven, Angel was your neighbor from the planet Lyoko. I am sorry that you didn't even remember her. _

_Everyone, I am the reincarnation of Terra. I look somewhat like her. I have been a priestess ever since I was born and my father was a demon slayer. My mother was not human, but she was the queen of the Sacred planet, which is one of the neighboring planets to Tameran, Azarath, and Lyoko. _

_I was born there and I was killed by my brother who disguised himself as Robin. I was brought back to life through some spell and became a living after defeating my brother. I trained myself as a demon slayer and used my father's weapon. _

_Please forgive us. I am sorry that it has to end this way. Goodbye._

_Rose, Angel, and Shane."_

_Rose folded up the letter and placed it on her bed. She has already packed up her stuff. She waited til the titans went to bed. _

_She and the other two met up on the rooftop with their belongings and Rose's cats. The three cats became big size and Rose went on Kilala. Shane went on Kulolo and Angel went on Kolala. The three took off to the west and headed for Japan._

_After a few hours of flying they stopped on an iland to rest for a bit. _

_Soon, the three were attacked. Angel and Shane told Rose to get going. They also told the cats to go with her and protect her. Rose can see the five titans. Robin looked pissed. Raven must have sensed them leaving the tower. Starfire killed Angel and Raven killed Shane. Rose was shocked. Just about when Cyborg was about to kill Rose, Rose shoots an arrow to blind the titans and she and her cats teleported to Japan and hid her spiritual energy so Raven won't find her. She ended up in Karakura Town, Japan._

(End Flashback)

'There is no way it could be them. There were killed right before my eyes,' Rose thought. Then she stops to see two figures standing and staring down at her with mean looks in their eyes.

To be continued…

Ending theme – My Will.

Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Finally, the number ten chapter of the Priestess Arc. Sorry it took so long to update. I do not own Bleach except for Sakura and the blonde hair priestess. I also own Kikyo. So Enjoy.

Chapter 10: The Red and White Priestesses

(Beginning Theme: 'Link' by L'Arc~en~Clel)

"Apparently there was an attack at the park. This girl, Aihi was the only survivor there and everyone else was mummified."

"What do you mean?" Orihime asked.

"The Gorgons have a priestess on their side," Rose answered.

Before Rose continued, She turned to see two strange women staring in at them and headed off when they say Rose looking at them.

"I'll be right back," Rose said. Along the way she gets the same flashback again. The one she saw her two best friends die.

(FLashback)

"Rose, let go of our leader!" Cyborg said grabbing Rose's arm tighly.

"Stop it."

"Stop it Rose," Raven said using her powers to grab Rose's body. Shane and Angel came into the room. They were shocked to see the titans treating Rose like this.

Rose became enraged. She uses her spiritual powers and pushed Raven to a wall, spilling Starfire's cooking on the floor, crumbling up Cyborg's arm, pushing beast Boy out the window and slapping Robin on the face, hard.

RObin looks up shocked. He sees Rose's eyes a bright color and a crescent mark on her forehead.

'What is this power that Rose is possessing. It is really strong and powerful. I never even felt something like it,' Robin thought. He noticed the tears starting to form in the priestess's eyes.

"Rose," Robin whispered.

"Why do you care, Robin? You never cared about me and my friends. was everything all a game. You have been treating us like this? I am ashamed!" Rose yelled once more.

Rose became normal and ran out the room. Angel and Shane followed their friend.

They found their friend Rose in her room crying. Angel went up to her friend and comforted her. Shane was holding up a birthday cake for Rose. So the three stayed in Rose's room eating cake together.

"Happy Birthday Rose," Angel said hugging the priestess.

"I think we should escape," Rose said.

"Robin was my best friend in the past but I know he forgotten about me," Shane said.

"Raven didn't know that I am one of her neighboring friends," Angel said.

"The others don't know that I am the reincarnation of Terra, their previous friend," Rose said sighing.

"They are really treating us like dirt," Angel said.

"We are our own team," Shane said taking a bite out of his piece of cake.

"Meow," Kilala meowed.

"we should head to Japan. We look like Japanese warriors. We can do stuff in Japan," Rose suggested.

"Sounds like a great idea to me," Angel said.

"We will leave tonight."

"AFter this we will pack and we will leave with the cats."

The two nodded and finished up their cake.

Later on the sun had started to set down over the horizen. Rose glared off at the glittering waters. This will be her last day to see the sunset. The titans had called them down to get their dinners but they said they weren't hungry. Rose went over to her desk and got out a few sheets paper and pen. She wrote down her goodbye letter.

"Dear Titans,

I am sorry that this has come to an end for you guys. But the three of us are heading somewhere to do something to help people. Robin, Shane was your best friend in you childhood. I know you have forgotten about him. Raven, Angel was your neighbor from the planet Lyoko. I am sorry that you didn't even remember her.

Everyone, I am the reincarnation of Terra. I look somewhat like her. I have been a priestess ever since I was born and my father was a demon slayer. My mother was not human, but she was the queen of the Sacred planet, which is one of the neighboring planets to Tameran, Azarath, and Lyoko.

I was born there and I was killed by my brother who disguised himself as Robin. I was brought back to life through some spell and became a living after defeating my brother. I trained myself as a demon slayer and used my father's weapon.

Please forgive us. I am sorry that it has to end this way. Goodbye.

Rose, Angel, and Shane."

Rose folded up the letter and placed it on her bed. She has already packed up her stuff. She waited til the titans went to bed.

She and the other two met up on the rooftop with their belongings and Rose's cats. The three cats became big size and Rose went on Kilala. Shane went on Kulolo and Angel went on Kolala. The three took off to the west and headed for Japan.

After a few hours of flying they stopped on an iland to rest for a bit.

Soon, the three were attacked. Angel and Shane told Rose to get going. They also told the cats to go with her and protect her. Rose can see the five titans. Robin looked pissed. Raven must have sensed them leaving the tower. Starfire killed Angel and Raven killed Shane. Rose was shocked. Just about when Cyborg was about to kill Rose, Rose shoots an arrow to blind the titans and she and her cats teleported to Japan and hid her spiritual energy so Raven won't find her. She ended up in Karakura Town, Japan.

(End Flashback)

'There is no way it could be them. There were killed right before my eyes,' Rose thought. Then she stops to see two figures standing and staring down at her with mean looks in their eyes.

(end recap)

Rose looked up into their eyes. The two figures were actually young women. They were both wearing a white japaneses kimono with white hakama pants But they have over robes over their kimonos. one was a light blue and one was a red. There obis were yellow. Rose could tell that these two are priestesses.

"YOu two are priestesses..." Rose said.

"Exactly!" The one wearing red said. She has brown hair, "I am Lady Kanade."

"I am Lady Tokinem" The one in blue said. She has black hair.

"You are under arrest for killing and causing the masacre in that park. All the people that were mummified. You have arrows in your quiver."

"You got that all wrong. I don't work for the Gorgons," Rose said.

"The Gorgons?" Tokine asked, "Who are they?"

"They are a group of French Mercenaries."

"LIAR!" Kanade yelled. "YOU HAVE DARK AURA ALL AROUND YOU!"

"I can explain that part," Rose told her, "I was raped by a resident from Hell."

"Hell? I thought there was no way into hell?"

"That is for a great priestess to understand. I was dragged into Hell four days ago. I faced five people. They wanted to be free. I got raped by one of them. He placed a enbreakable bond on me and that is how you were able to sense a dark aura around me. It is not my aura."

Then Rose threw up. It was because she has nausea. The two other priestesses looked at each other and looked back at Rose.

"Maybe she was telling the truth," Kanade told Tokine.

"You're right. This priestess is different," Tokine whispered back. The two priestesses kneeled down next to Rose.

"Priestess...what happened to you? Did you get food poisoning?" Tokine asked. Rose shook her head.

"I told you I was raped. I was knocked out for three days and I woke up and realized I am pregnant," Rose said.

"Don't tell me you are going to raise that bastard's child."

"I am, but I am going to figure out a way to break this unbreakable bond. I don't want to go to hell when I die. Shuren told me if I die, I go to hell to be with him. He placed the bonds on me."

"Honey, that is lust. He desired your body and powers. Don't let him get to you," Tokine said.

"No worries. We are priestesses after all, We will protect each other. So what about the googons?" Kanade asked.

"They are called Gorgons. They are from France. Apparently I am trying to find out where the third somei charm. It was placed on three humans. But Kaguya, a priestess helped purified the first one. I purified the second," Rose said.

"Somei Charm?" Tokine repeated.

"Yes. This is a war between the Gorgons and the Priestesses. There is another priestess but she is a soul reaper captain in the soul society."

"Right now this is a little too much for us to know. why don't we go back to that shop you were at before you sensed us."

The three priestesses headed back to the Urahara Shop. The others were surprised to see two other priestesses behind Rose.

"Lady Rose, who are those two?" Yoruichi asked.

"Oh, these two are Kanade and Tokine. They are..,"

"We are the Red and White Priestesses."

"More priestesses..." IChigo asked. Orihime looked up and then sighed. Things are starting to get more worse. It is almost like she is useless now.

"What about Kaguya?" Captain Hitsugaya asked. Wait a minute...When did he get here? My guess is that he came around the time when Rose went to follow the two priestesses.

"I don't know. I haven't spoken with her for a while. She has been really silent for the past two weeks," Rose said. Ichigo looked up at her. She looked pale. was it becuase of her pregnancy? He wanted to keep an eye on her. Even on Rosaline, his classmate

(A/N: Rose and Rosaline are the same person. Rosaline is Rose's alias name for School and public as a student of Karakura High School.)

Rose fell to her knees. She felt weak. Orihime back up a bit. Ichigo sensed that Orihime is building up some hatred within the priestesses. He will talk to her later about it.

"Lady Rose!" Yoruichi said.

"Are you all right? Where have you been for the past three days. I lost your spiritual pressure three days ago."

"I was taken into hell. These two guys...I believe their names were Shuren and Kokuto...They dragged me into hell. I sealed up the main chains. They will no longer get out of Hell. They are stuch there now. But Shuren however knocked me out and raped me and three days later, here I am..." Rose said but she collasped. She was really weak. She needed to eat.

"He got her pregnant. Now she carrying that bastard's child."

"That is not good."

"We can't let her die," Uryuu said, "If she dies, she goes to hell just to be with Shuren but she doesn't want to go down that way. She wants to live on her own."

"As a single mother?" Yumichika asked. (Yes the others are there.)

"I guess so."

"I am going to cook something up for the priestess to eat. That unborn child of hers is going to need the nutrients. We want it to be a healthy."

"Wait, do you think that baby will be like its father?" captain Hitsugaya.

"The child always follow's his or her mother but we don't know. If Rose dies and ends up in Hell with that bastard who raped her. there is a possibility. BUt if it is raised alone with its mother, I doubt it."

"Oh."

"Well Lady, Kanade and Lady tokine...welcome to the club."

The two priestesses smiled. Orihime was really mad. She stood up and told the others that she was going home. Ichigo followed her out.

"Listen Orihime. I don't want you to act this way in front of the priestesses. They have only come to help protect our town. Don't be jealous. I am going to keep an eye on Lady Rose. She is in danger. We can't let her die," Ichigo told her. Orihime nodded and ran off to her apartment.

Later on, Rose was able to eat something. She even got seconds and third helpings of her meal. Everyone was glad that she was able to eat something and regain her strength.

After a few weeks have past. Aihi was able to work at the Urahara Shop. She made fast friends with Ururu and Ginta. It made work around the shop a lot easier. Ururu, Yoruichi, and Urahara, including Rose, were able to train her to fight hollows.

Another two days have passed by, Rose have fought off more hollows with Kanade and Tokine. Sometimes she fought alone. She sometimes fought them with Ichigo who came to protect her when she was in a situation. Her pregnancy has started to show a bit. Still her kimono robes still shown no signs of Rose being pregnant.

Yoruichi has been kind enough to take her to the hospital to have her first ultra sound. The baby was healthy. It had shown one child. But it was not time to know the gender of the baby yet. It still takes some more time.

Another two days have passed by, Blossoms showed up on the trees too early.

(It happened here. BUt now it looks like summer and I doubt that Fall would come early. Because it is summer, my tree is still bare.)

Rose watched the flowers on the trees bloomed and fell from the trees in the wind. They were really beautiful.

She had noticed that Orihime was getting suspicious with her when she saw Rosaline. rose sent her shikigami to school. She didn't want the others to know that she is pregnant as Rosaline or the others would be really get suspicious.

While Rose was looking at the pettles, she gets a flashback at the time when she left the Teen Titans.

(FLashback)

_"Rose, let go of our leader!" Cyborg said grabbing Rose's arm tighly._

_"Stop it."_

_"Stop it Rose," Raven said using her powers to grab Rose's body. Shane and Angel came into the room. They were shocked to see the titans treating Rose like this._

_Rose became enraged. She uses her spiritual powers and pushed Raven to a wall, spilling Starfire's cooking on the floor, crumbling up Cyborg's arm, pushing beast Boy out the window and slapping Robin on the face, hard._

_RObin looks up shocked. He sees Rose's eyes a bright color and a crescent mark on her forehead. _

_'What is this power that Rose is possessing. It is really strong and powerful. I never even felt something like it,' Robin thought. He noticed the tears starting to form in the priestess's eyes. _

_"Rose," Robin whispered._

_"Why do you care, Robin? You never cared about me and my friends. Was everything all a game. You have been treating us like this? I am ashamed!" Rose yelled once more._

_Rose became normal and ran out the room. Angel and Shane followed their friend._

_They found their friend Rose in her room crying. Angel went up to her friend and comforted her. Shane was holding up a birthday cake for Rose. So the three stayed in Rose's room eating cake together._

_"Happy Birthday Rose," Angel said hugging the priestess._

_"I think we should escape," Rose said._

_"Robin was my best friend in the past but I know he forgotten about me," Shane said._

_"Raven didn't know that I am one of her neighboring friends," Angel said._

_"The others don't know that I am the reincarnation of Terra, their previous friend," Rose said sighing._

_"They are really treating us like dirt," Angel said._

_"We are our own team," Shane said taking a bite out of his piece of cake._

_"Meow," Kilala meowed._

_"we should head to Japan. We look like Japanese warriors. We can do stuff in Japan," Rose suggested._

_"Sounds like a great idea to me," Angel said._

_"We will leave tonight."_

_"AFter this we will pack and we will leave with the cats."_

_The two nodded and finished up their cake. _

_Later on the sun had started to set down over the horizen. Rose glared off at the glittering waters. This will be her last day to see the sunset. The titans had called them down to get their dinners but they said they weren't hungry. Rose went over to her desk and got out a few sheets paper and pen. She wrote down her goodbye letter._

_"Dear Titans,_

_I am sorry that this has come to an end for you guys. But the three of us are heading somewhere to do something to help people. Robin, Shane was your best friend in you childhood. I know you have forgotten about him. Raven, Angel was your neighbor from the planet Lyoko. I am sorry that you didn't even remember her. _

_Everyone, I am the reincarnation of Terra. I look somewhat like her. I have been a priestess ever since I was born and my father was a demon slayer. My mother was not human, but she was the queen of the Sacred planet, which is one of the neighboring planets to Tameran, Azarath, and Lyoko. _

_I was born there and I was killed by my brother who disguised himself as Robin. I was brought back to life through some spell and became a living after defeating my brother. I trained myself as a demon slayer and used my father's weapon. _

_Please forgive us. I am sorry that it has to end this way. Goodbye._

_Rose, Angel, and Shane."_

_Rose folded up the letter and placed it on her bed. She has already packed up her stuff. She waited til the titans went to bed. _

_She and the other two met up on the rooftop with their belongings and Rose's cats. The three cats became big size and Rose went on Kilala. Shane went on Kulolo and Angel went on Kolala. The three took off to the west and headed for Japan._

_After a few hours of flying they stopped on an island to rest for a bit. _

_Soon, the three were attacked. Angel and Shane told Rose to get going. They also told the cats to go with her and protect her. Rose can see the five titans. Robin looked pissed. Raven must have sensed them leaving the tower. Starfire killed Angel and Raven killed Shane. Rose was shocked. Just about when Cyborg was about to kill Rose, Rose shoots an arrow to blind the titans and she and her cats teleported to Japan and hid her spiritual energy so Raven won't find her. She ended up in Karakura Town, Japan._

(End Flashback)

Soon she heard some familiar voices behind her.

"Are you sure that is really her?" a male voice said. Rose can tell that is the leader of the group.

"It looks like that has gained some weight if you ask me," a gothic voice said.

"She left us without saying anything…" a high pitch voice said.

"We still need to kill her because of what she has done. She betrayed us and ran away with those two other traitors."

"I am not a traitor," Rose thought.

Since Rose knows who they are, she turns her head to look at them. A cold glare came onto her face. She looked at them as she wanted to seek revenge. Things got cold. More flower petals fell onto the cool green grass below.

"So…you have come to kill me," Rose said with a wicked smile on her face as she turned her head onto her right side. Even this smile can make you freeze up.

To be continued…

Ending Theme is My Will.

Well that is it for now. See you next chapter. Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Finally, the number eleven chapter of the Priestess Arc. Sorry it took so long to update. I do not own Bleach except for Sakura and the blonde hair priestess. I also own Kikyo. So Enjoy.

Chapter 11: Two Hearts One Mind

(Beginning Theme: 'Link' by L'Arc~en~Clel)

"Are you sure that is really her?" a male voice said. Rose can tell that is the leader of the group.

"It looks like that has gained some weight if you ask me," a gothic voice said.

"She left us without saying anything…" a high pitch voice said.

"We still need to kill her because of what she has done. She betrayed us and ran away with those two other traitors."

"I am not a traitor," Rose thought.

Since Rose knows who they are, she turns her head to look at them. A cold glare came onto her face. She looked at them as she wanted to seek revenge. Things got cold. More flower petals fell onto the cool green grass below.

"So…you have come to kill me," Rose said with a wicked smile on her face as she turned her head onto her right side. Even this smile can make you freeze up.

(end recap)

Rose didn't move a muscle as she glared at her ex teammates. The question that pops in Rose's mind was: "Why are they here?"

"Tell me something, what are you doing here?" Rose asked.

"To get you back to the tower of course," Raven said coldly. Rose closes her eyes and smirked.

"Have you forgotten that I am a priestess?"

"NO. YOu are not a priestess," Robin said.

"Think again. I am born a priestess. I got my powers from my father," Rose said opening her eyes and her glare continued on.

"Prove it!" Robin said. Rose sighed and turned around and walked away.

Rose looked up and then attacks Robin with her bow. She starts to choke him with it. The others start to go save him but Rose uses her spell to make them stay put. They couldn't move at all.

"Why did you decided to go after me and my friends? Were we your teammates?" Rose asked.

"Get off of me!" Robin yelled.

"Sorry, Let me tell you something, Shane was your friend and you killed him. He never forgot about you but you did. He has been training all this time just so that he can be like you...A hero."

(Flashback)

"Rose, let go of our leader!" Cyborg said grabbing Rose's arm tighly.

"Stop it."

"Stop it Rose," Raven said using her powers to grab Rose's body. Shane and Angel came into the room. They were shocked to see the titans treating Rose like this.

Rose became enraged. She uses her spiritual powers and pushed Raven to a wall, spilling Starfire's cooking on the floor, crumbling up Cyborg's arm, pushing beast Boy out the window and slapping Robin on the face, hard.

RObin looks up shocked. He sees Rose's eyes a bright color and a crescent mark on her forehead.

'What is this power that Rose is possessing. It is really strong and powerful. I never even felt something like it,' Robin thought. He noticed the tears starting to form in the priestess's eyes.

"Rose," Robin whispered.

"Why do you care, Robin? You never cared about me and my friends. Was everything all a game. You have been treating us like this? I am ashamed!" Rose yelled once more.

Rose became normal and ran out the room. Angel and Shane followed their friend.

They found their friend Rose in her room crying. Angel went up to her friend and comforted her. Shane was holding up a birthday cake for Rose. So the three stayed in Rose's room eating cake together.

"Happy Birthday Rose," Angel said hugging the priestess.

"I think we should escape," Rose said.

"Robin was my best friend in the past but I know he forgotten about me," Shane said.

"Raven didn't know that I am one of her neighboring friends," Angel said.

"The others don't know that I am the reincarnation of Terra, their previous friend," Rose said sighing.

"They are really treating us like dirt," Angel said.

"We are our own team," Shane said taking a bite out of his piece of cake.

"Meow," Kilala meowed.

"we should head to Japan. We look like Japanese warriors. We can do stuff in Japan," Rose suggested.

"Sounds like a great idea to me," Angel said.

"We will leave tonight."

"AFter this we will pack and we will leave with the cats."

The two nodded and finished up their cake.

Later on the sun had started to set down over the horizen. Rose glared off at the glittering waters. This will be her last day to see the sunset. The titans had called them down to get their dinners but they said they weren't hungry. Rose went over to her desk and got out a few sheets paper and pen. She wrote down her goodbye letter.

"Dear Titans,

I am sorry that this has come to an end for you guys. But the three of us are heading somewhere to do something to help people. Robin, Shane was your best friend in you childhood. I know you have forgotten about him. Raven, Angel was your neighbor from the planet Lyoko. I am sorry that you didn't even remember her.

Everyone, I am the reincarnation of Terra. I look somewhat like her. I have been a priestess ever since I was born and my father was a demon slayer. My mother was not human, but she was the queen of the Sacred planet, which is one of the neighboring planets to Tameran, Azarath, and Lyoko.

I was born there and I was killed by my brother who disguised himself as Robin. I was brought back to life through some spell and became a living after defeating my brother. I trained myself as a demon slayer and used my father's weapon.

Please forgive us. I am sorry that it has to end this way. Goodbye.

Rose, Angel, and Shane."

Rose folded up the letter and placed it on her bed. She has already packed up her stuff. She waited til the titans went to bed.

She and the other two met up on the rooftop with their belongings and Rose's cats. The three cats became big size and Rose went on Kilala. Shane went on Kulolo and Angel went on Kolala. The three took off to the west and headed for Japan.

After a few hours of flying they stopped on an island to rest for a bit.

Soon, the three were attacked. Angel and Shane told Rose to get going. They also told the cats to go with her and protect her. Rose can see the five titans. Robin looked pissed. Raven must have sensed them leaving the tower. Starfire killed Angel and Raven killed Shane. Rose was shocked. Just about when Cyborg was about to kill Rose, Rose shoots an arrow to blind the titans and she and her cats teleported to Japan and hid her spiritual energy so Raven won't find her. She ended up in Karakura Town, Japan.

(End Flashback)

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"It means that Shane saw that you moved in with Bruce Wayne and he became alone. Then he decided to move into Japan and trained himself to be a ninja. He trained hard and became really skilled. I was in the priestess academy when I met him. I met him and I said hello. We both met up with an alien named Angel. We all joined you guys and you treated us nothing but trash."

"That was because you three were useless."

"Useless? Don't you know you have other allies out there? I can have you all arrested for murder."

"Who decided that?"

"I do, I am a priestess. I can purify you and send you straight to hell."

"You are not. If you say you are a 'priestess' you would have to prove it." Rose got off of Robin and undid the spell. Robin was able to breathe again. Rose had her back to them.

"You are pointless. Both Angel and Shane would be honored. You hated all three of us and you never even payed us any attention," Rose said angrily.

"Well...prove it Rose!"

"Sorry, I am not going to use my powers against you. I know you killed off my two friends which doesn't make any difference at all."

"HOLD IT!" a voice called out. Rose recognizes it. The Only Raven can see him. TO her it was a man with orange hair.

"Rae, what's wrong?" Robin asked.

"You guys see that man beside Rose?"

"Sorry, we don't."

"Rose can see him."

Rose was surprised to see IChigo there.

"Ichigo, what are you doing here?" Rose asked.

"Rukia sensed that your spiritual pressure was rising so she sent me here to help protect you. I guess only one there can see me. This is none of my business so let's go," Ichigo told her, but Rose stops him because she wants to talk to her previous teammates something. She ran over to them.

"Guys, I am a priestess. THere is no proof I can give you. I have to stay here and fight along with a few other priestess and the soul reapers to fight the Gorgons. There is a mystery I need to solve while I am here. You need to go back. It is too dangerous for you guys and you can't take them on your own. I have found my place here. I am not a Titan anymore. We both have different hearts but your minds are the same. My is different and I can make my own decisions. I am sorry it has to be this way. But...I was kidnapped last week and taken into the underworld. I met someone who desired me. He placed a bond on me so that when I die, I go straight to hell. Some how I do not want to even though I am carrying his child. All I want to say is goodbye. Leave and never come back and I will never forgive you guys for slaying my friends."

Rose gave back her comunicator and left them. She went to IChigo and the two walked back to Urahara shop. The others however went back to America.

Rose got really tired and almost fainted. Ichigo offered a piggy back ride and he carried her on his back while she slept.

Ichigo knows that Orihime is at home doing homework to turn in to tomorrow. That's right...Today is sunday.

At Urahara shop, Ichigo laid Rose on the futon (with Yoruichi's help.)

"Is she...?" Yoruichi asked.

"She is just tired," Ichigo told her as he got back into his body.

"well, keep an eye on her."

Ichigo stayed in his place and watched Rose. As for Rose, she is in hell again. She needs to tell Shuren something.

(Rose is using one of her special abilities that in her sleep she can transfer herself to the Underworld while her physical form is in real world.)

Rose walked around and towards Shuren's headquarters. She walked up the steps and into the large castle. It was dark but only the flames were the light. But then...

"What are you doing?" Rose turned to see Kokutou standing there.

"What does it think I am doing?" Rose asked.

"Well it looks like you are up to something," he said.

"As if. I need to talk to Shuren about something."

Kokutou narrowed his eyes and motions her to follow him. He lead her into a room and tossed a dress at her.

"What is this for?"

"YOu are Shuren's bride. You need to be presentable," Kokutou said and left the room and closed the doors. Rose didn't have a choice and changed into the dress. It was dark red with black ribbons. It was really frilly. She let her ponytail loose and let it hang down her back with some locks of it hang over her shoulders. She went to the door and opened it. Kokutou was waiting.

Soon he lead her into a sitting room. Rose noticed that Shuren was in there alone. Shuren looked up to see her standing there with her arms crossed. Kokutou left them alone.

"I see that you decided to come back," Shuren said smirking.

"Not yet, I have my reasons for being here," Rose said blushing from seeing his smirk. He motioned her to sit next to him. She did and sat right next to him. She felt him rubbing her legs with his hand. She decided not to push him away.

"Shuren, I realized something that a few days after you raped me, I found out that I'm pregnant with your child," she said sighing.

"I see," Shuren said. He pulled her close to him. Her eyes widened in surprise. she blushed madly before closing her eyes. She fell asleep do she can go back to her own body in the real world.

Soon there was an interuption. Taikon entered and said that there was an emergency. Shuren gently placed her on the sofa. Soon he left the room.

After the doors closed, Rose zapped herself out of the room and into the real world.

(In the real world)

Rose is finally back into her own body and she is wearing her priestess robes. She woke up to see Ichigo sitting there watching her. His eyes blinked when she woke up. He went a little closer to her.

"How long have you been here, Ichigo?" Rose asked.

"Long enough," ICHigo said before getting up.

Rose slowly got up and stood on her feet. She grabs her bow and arrows and waves goodbye. She went back to her apartment.

Her cats greeted their owner and Rose smiles. She gets out of her robes and takes a shower. Soon she places on a t-shirt and sweat pants and does her homework. She got it done in record time. she went to the fireplace and does some fire-reading.

(Meanwhile)

Sakura was in her apartment. She was frightened. She is scared that the people would come on her and kill her for what she did to the people in the park. She had no control of her body. She killed many innocent people.

Soon the voice interupted her again.

"My dear Sakura," the voice said.

"Just get out of my head!" Sakura yelled. The voice laughed.

"I see, so you intend on getting rid of me. I don't think so. I am still inside your head. I am Luciano, the leader of the gorgons. YOu are my prized minion. You are indeed a priestess, but one of our own. You indeed have the power to eliminate all soul reapers. It will be time."

Sakura's eyes went blank and turned red. She looked alive.

"It will be done, sir. I will defeat the soul reapers."

"But first, you must kill that girl that controls the shun shun rikka."

"Orihime Inoue will be killed."

"Inoue huh. That girl, Orihime, will join her cousin in the netherworld."

"Of course, she would. She would just get in the way. After all I had placed the third somei charm in her."

"Excelent. I would control her to kill the substitute soul reaper making like she betrayed them and you will kill her just to get it over with. But I am going to let the Substitute soul reaper live."

"Why?"

"He is most likely different from the other soul reapers."

Sakura smiled. This plan is going to be turned out right.

(At Rose's apartment)

Rose continued to meditate into the flames. She sees Orihime dead.

"What does this mean?" Rose asked. Is something going to happen to her classmate, Orihime? This is not good at all.

Rose was sitting before the fire. She prayed into the flames. She can feel her child moving around in her stomach.

"I know you are hungry dear one, but I need to take care of this business."

Rose had gone to the doctor and told her that the baby is healthy but she would not know the gender until after a couple of months. Rose had thought of names for the baby. She had thought of names for a boy and names for a girl. She is not entirely sure of it. Still she couldn't believe that she is having a child with a Togabito.

(flashback)

On the main platform, Rose looked back because she felt Shuren and the others coming after her. They must have found out that she escaped. She had sensed that Shuren had done something to her when she was unconscious.

"Tell me, Rose, why should we kill you now?" Shuren asked.

"Hm, I would expect a different question from you. I have a reason to live. My purpose is to fight for my friends. Exactly what have you done to me, Shuren? when I woke up, my body was aching," Rose demanded.

"No worries, I did rape you, and it has been three days since that happen," Shuren said with a smirk on his face.

Rose got out an arrow and aimed it at Shuren. She pulls it back all the way so she can get a good hit.

"I wouldn't shoot that arrow if I were you. If you kill me now, you will die. I have placed a bond between us. If you died you soul will return to hell. I have lived for eternity and so will you. If I die, you die."

"I see."

"Once I kill you now, your soul will be bound to this hell for all eternity and we will live in this hell for all eternity. KILL HER!" Shuren ordered.

Rose placed an unbreakable barrier around herself. She moved towards the gate. She touches the sealed doors and looked back at Shuren who is glaring at her.

'Once I die I will live with you as you wish it to. I know that this bond is unbreakable. I know I couldn't take it off. I am bound to the underworld,' Rose thought. She turned her head back to the doors and sighed. She turned back around and gently kisses Shuren's lips.

"Once I die, I will live in Hell with you," Rose tells him. Rose moves towards the doors and goes through. The guardians of hell allowed her to.

Soon she ends up back into the real world. She felt something funny in her stomach. She faints and lands on the side walk of the town.

(End Flashback)

'He raped me and three days later I found out I was pregnant? Geez, but there is no turning back I will raise this child to be my very own.'

"rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, sai, zen," Rose said and the flames got bigger. Soon she was able to see what was going to happen the very next day. She stood up.

How can this be happening? There is a traitor in their midst. Someone is going to die that day. She would have to be out of school that day to check it out. She called the school which is still open. She told the office that she is going to have another check-up on the baby's status.

"My lady, Is everything fine?" Avion asked.

"Everything is fine Avion. I am going to ask you do me a favor tomorrow. It is no big deal but I will have to leave in the morning to go on a mission I want you to stay here with the shikigami I will put here. It is for the sake of Karakura Town. Something sinister is going to happen," Rose said.

"What is that?"

"There is a traitor in our midst," Rose said again.

"A traitor?"

"One of the priestesses is actually working for the gorgons. I know it is not me or the Red and White Priestesses. I am not sure about Sakura. She is probably involved as well. Plus someone is going to die."

"Who?"

"The last target. The last target with the third somei charm. I am not sure what is going to happen to the person who has it in his or her body, but I have a feeling she is the true target of the Gorgons. I am going to find out why she is the true target."

"Ok. But be careful."

Rose nodded and set her alarm. She lied down in her bed and went to sleep.

Please Review.


	12. Chapter 12

Finally, the twelfth chapter of the Priestess Arc. Sorry it took so long to update. I do not own Bleach except for Sakura and the blonde hair priestess. I also own Kikyo. Forgive me for taking so long.

Chapter 12: Orihime and the Dark Priestess

(Beginning Theme: 'Link' by L'Arc~en~Clel)

Rose was sitting before the fire. She prayed into the flames. She can feel her child moving around in her stomach.

"I know you are hungry dear one, but I need to take care of this business."

Rose had gone to the doctor and told her that the baby is healthy but she would not know the gender until after a couple of months. Rose had thought of names for the baby. She had thought of names for a boy and names for a girl. She is not entirely sure of it. Still she couldn't believe that she is having a child with a Togabito.

(flashback)

_On the main platform, Rose looked back because she felt Shuren and the others coming after her. They must have found out that she escaped. She had sensed that Shuren had done something to her when she was unconscious._

_"Tell me, Rose, why should we kill you now?" Shuren asked._

_"Hm, I would expect a different question from you. I have a reason to live. My purpose is to fight for my friends. Exactly what have you done to me, Shuren? when I woke up, my body was aching," Rose demanded._

_"No worries, I did rape you, and it has been three days since that happen," Shuren said with a smirk on his face._

_Rose got out an arrow and aimed it at Shuren. She pulls it back all the way so she can get a good hit._

_"I wouldn't shoot that arrow if I were you. If you kill me now, you will die. I have placed a bond between us. If you died you soul will return to hell. I have lived for eternity and so will you. If I die, you die."_

_"I see."_

_"Once I kill you now, your soul will be bound to this hell for all eternity and we will live in this hell for all eternity. KILL HER!" Shuren ordered._

_Rose placed an unbreakable barrier around herself. She moved towards the gate. She touches the sealed doors and looked back at Shuren who is glaring at her. _

_'Once I die I will live with you as you wish it to. I know that this bond is unbreakable. I know I couldn't take it off. I am bound to the underworld,' Rose thought. She turned her head back to the doors and sighed. She turned back around and gently kisses Shuren's lips._

_"Once I die, I will live in Hell with you," Rose tells him. Rose moves towards the doors and goes through. The guardians of hell allowed her to._

_Soon she ends up back into the real world. She felt something funny in her stomach. She faints and lands on the side walk of the town._

(End Flashback)

'He raped me and three days later I found out I was pregnant? Geez, but there is no turning back I will raise this child to be my very own.'

"rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, sai, zen," Rose said and the flames got bigger. Soon she was able to see what was going to happen the very next day. She stood up.

How can this be happening? There is a traitor in their midst. Someone is going to die that day. She would have to be out of school that day to check it out. She called the school which is still open. She told the office that she is going to have another check-up on the baby's status.

"My lady, Is everything fine?" Avion asked.

"Everything is fine Avion. I am going to ask you do me a favor tomorrow. It is no big deal but I will have to leave in the morning to go on a mission I want you to stay here with the shikigami I will put here. It is for the sake of Karakura Town. Something sinister is going to happen," Rose said.

"What is that?"

"There is a traitor in our midst," Rose said again.

"A traitor?"

"One of the priestesses is actually working for the gorgons. I know it is not me or the Red and White Priestesses. I am not sure about Sakura. She is probably involved as well. Plus someone is going to die."

"Who?"

"The last target. The last target with the third somei charm. I am not sure what is going to happen to the person who has it in his or her body, but I have a feeling she is the true target of the Gorgons. I am going to find out why she is the true target."

"Ok. But be careful."

Rose nodded and set her alarm. She lied down in her bed and went to sleep.

(End recap)

(The next day)

It was a Monday and both Rosaline and Orihime were sick with a cold. Ichigo was worried for the both of them. So after school, he sent Rukia and Renji to see Orihime, and Captain Hitsugaya and Rangiku to see Rosaline.

Ichigo is not entirely sure of who he really likes. Rosaline is different from Orihime. Rosaline is similar to Mizuiro, but for Orihime, she just wants to be close to him forever. He had probably fallen in love with another.

~At Rosaline's apartment~

"Hey Rosaline," Rangiku said as the sick Rosaline opened the door. Rosaline felt a little faint and collapsed onto the ground so the other two carried her back to bed.

"So what are you two doing here?" Rosaline asked as she snuggled underneath her covers.

"Ichigo was worried about you," Rangiku told her. Rosaline paused and blushed a bit.

Hitsugaya said, "He sent us to make sure you were okay."

"If I just sleep, I will be okay," Rosaline said as she fell asleep.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Rangiku asked, "Like soup? Ichigo's younger sister made it for you.'

"Nah, I already ate. You can put it in the fridge so I can eat it later on tonight. I'm just tired."

Rose snores real softly and her chests floats up and down. She looked really peaceful.

"Rangiku, we should stay here if she needed anything else," Hitsugaya told his lieutenant.

"Ok Captain," Rangiku replied. She decided to take a look around. Everything is japanese style. Soon she sees a cat with two tails in a small bed. It was mostly black.

"Captain, how come there are cat and dog demons in Rosaline's apartment?" Rangiku asked her captain.

That got the captain's attention. He stood up and walked over to where Rangiku is and took a look for himself.

"That is strange. I've seen these before with the great priestess we saw for the first time. She was under a tree with three cats and a dog along with a bird."

"I see the bird," Rangiku said pointing to the sleeping spiritual bird in a cage.

"that is not all, there is one cat missing," Hitsugaya said counting the felines, "What is going on here?"

"Rosaline...is the Great Priestess," Rangiku said with a gasp.

"That can't be right. Rosaline has kept her secret sealed from us. I kept wondering why both the Priestess Rose and Rosaline looked alike."

"Not to mention both the Priestess Kaguya and Sakura looked identical as well."

"Rosaline came to Karakura Town to defeat Luciano and the Gorgons. Why didn't she tell us?"

"Perhaps she didn't want us to get involved in the battle. Earlier she came and told us about the somei charms. She had colder eyes then. But everyday when I see her she had warm eyes and she was really helpful to us soul reapers."

"Then how come one cat is missing?"

Both looked towards Rosaline's room and went in there. Hitsugaya starts to sense some spiritual powers coming from the whole body.

"I can answer this question. Rosaline is already outside looking for the Gorgons," Hitsugaya said.

"And this Rosaline?" Rangiku asked.

"Is only a paper doll."

Hitsugaya grabbed a nearby pocket knife and cut down the paper dolls body. The body shines and turns into a small white paper doll.

"Rosaline is a priestess."

"Priestesses use this type of spell to create paper dolls. I have heard that they call those dolls Shikigami."

"Shikigami?"

"Correct. Rosaline is out there trying to do something."

"Do you think that she is going to try to kill Orihime because she likes Ichigo?"

"I don't know"

"We need probably need to warn her though."

"Actually we need to find the real Rosaline before anything gets worse." Hitsugaya said and both soul reapers headed out.

~Orihime's Apartment~

Orihime was asleep. She was aware of Rukia and Renji's presence. They had told her that Ichigo was worried about her. ORihime was grateful and continues to sleep.

While both Rukia and Renji were in another room, Orihime hears a voice.

_**"Human, why do you lie there sick, you are supposed to be up and killing of the ones you dearly love,"**_ the voice said.

Orihime got frightened.

"Who is there?" she asked, trembling.

_**"I am your Angel, I am Luciano. I am here to take you on a new path," the voice said again, "NOw come and awaken your true senses. Come."**_

"No stop, don't even do this to me. I can't kill Ichigo," Orihime whispered silently.

"_**Ichigo, huh? I thought he is the one who hangs out with Rosaline. He loves her more than he loves you."**_

"Stop it, Ichigo loves me. He even told me himself."

"_**Yeah, but he lied to you. He cheated out you. He was never there for you. By the time that Rosaline girl showed up, he started to go after her. He forgot about you."**_

"Your're right, he did forget about me."

"_**Good, now Kill Ichigo Kurosaki."**_

Orihime's eyes become blank. The somei charm has taken control of her body.

"Yes, Ichigo Kurosaki must die by my own hands. I will kill anyone who gets in my way."

Orihime walked up to Renji and Rukia.

"Orihime, your not suppose to be up," Rukia said. Rukia got up and went over to Orihime.

_"What's happening? I can't control my body. Rukia, Renji, get away from me."_

Orihime's body didn't listen to her own voice and slew the two soul reapers with a knife.

"Orihime," Rukia gasped as she and Renji fell to the floor with blood spilling all over the floor. Soon Orihime was out the door.

"Something is very wrong with Orihime," Rukia said.

"I noticed. Her eyes are not normal," Renji said struggling to get up, "It has to be the power of the somei charm."

"Now I remember, Orihime was the third. The first went to Keigo, then one went into Tatsuki and the third is in Orihime," Rukia said, "But why Orihime. She looks like she is enjoying all of this. Maybe there is a fate to her."

"You're right, Orihime may be killed in the process. It is what Luciano wants from her. He wants her dead."

"Any idea who she is probably after?"

The two thought about that for a minute. Who could it be? It couldn't be Chad or Uryuu. She has no romantic relationship with them.

"She's going after Ichigo."

"Even though he is not their true target?" Renji asked.

"Yes. Let's hurry before it is too late."

Ichigo was in his room sitting at his desk. He was wondering how both Rosaline and Orihime are doing. He wanted to help them.

"What's the matter Ichigo! Cat gotcha tongue?" Kon asked. Ichigo glared down at the stuffed lion.

"Shut up, Kon," Ichigo said.

"You know, Rukia is mine, That includes Orihime."

"I thought you said you only like Rukia."

"Well I..."

"I get it, you like all woman with breast like Orihime."

"Well I guess you could put it that way."

"You know what? I'm tired of your talking nonsense. So why don't you go somewhere else."

"can I at least borrow your body?"

"NO!"

"Fine, be that way, I am never going to see you ever again."

Kon jumped out the window and left to who-knows-where.

Ichigo sat down and looked out his window (the one near his bedroom door). He sees a figure wearing pajamas and has long auburn hair. Ichigo's eyes widen. It was Orihime. To Ichigo, Orihime is floating in mid air.

"Orihime?" Ichigo asked himself. To him, she looked more like a zombie.

Orihime told Tsubaki to attack. Ichigo managed to dodge, but Orihime grabs Ichigo by the neck.

"This can't be you, Orihime," Ichigo told her.

"I am Orihime!" Orihime shouted.

Ichigo's eyes widen.

Orihime teleported the both of them in a forest. Orihime threw him against the tree. She grabs a bunch of leaves and throws them. It turned into lightning spears and hits Ichigo.

Ichigo starts to cough up blood and collapse to the ground.

_'Orihime is attacking me? could it be that she has become my girlfriend just to betray me? could that be what she has planned to do? Is she just going to kill me?'_ Ichigo thought as Orihime is puncturing his body.

"How does it feel like to be betrayed by your own girlfriend, Ichigo? You betrayed me to go after that whore, Rosaline," Orihime asked evilly. A wicked smile crept on her graceful lips.

"I didn't..." Ichigo stuttered. He pressed his back against the tree.

"Right, like I am going to buy that."

"Listen Orihime, I love Rosaline as a friend. Nothing more."

"I'm still not buying it. You are a pathetic soul reaper. I was waiting for the moment such as this. I had waited for long periods of time just to receive a power. When I received the powers of the Shun Shun Rikka, I became happy and started planning to kill you off."

"Damn you Orihime!" Ichigo was pissed. He looked for his badge but then he realized he left it in his bedroom. All hope is lost.

"Pathetic"

Ichigo was in pain. He couldn't move. As Orihime raised up a knife to stab Ichigo in the heart.

"I will take your heart to be my own," she yelled once more.

Soon, an arrow came out of nowhere and pierces Orihime in the heart. Orihime falls to the ground and dies. The somei charm remained in her skin.

Ichigo turned to see a figure walking towards Orihime's body.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked the figure. The light starts to shine through the trees and it reveals Sakura.

"Sakura?" Ichigo said looking surprised.

"Yes, I killed Orihime. I didn't want her to kill you...To give you an answer if her cousin Keiko was still alive: No, she is dead. She was murdered."

"By who?"

"I killed Keiko!" Ichigo's eyes widened.

"You killed Keiko?"

"Yes, the priestess of the shrine, Keiko Inoue."

"Why did you kill her?"

"She was in the way to take over the soul society and the world of the living. Soon I will kill the other three priestesses."

Ichigo got really angry on what Sakura was trying to say. What does she mean by this?

"Leave Rose, Hitomiko and Midoriko out of this," Ichigo said. _'Mainly Rose. She is the priestess I had fallen in love with even though she is pregnant with someone else's child. It is strange the Rosaline is pregnant as well. I am still confused on all of this.'_

"There is more...I am a priestess going under the alias, Kaguya."

"What"

Soon some evil laughter came from Sakura. Ichigo growled under his breath. Sakura is a traitor to the priestesses and to the soul reapers.

That struck Ichigo. How could that be possible? 'Kaguya' helped in the battles before the great priestess arrived.

"In fact I work for Luciano. Orihime was the main target of the Gorgons. She was controlled by the Somei Charm. You are not the target. We wanted you alive. Orihime is the one we had to kill because of the Shun Shun Rikka. They have the ability to heal."

"You framed her. You also framed me."

"You think too well," Sakura said as took off her regular clothes and ended up in black and purple robes. She is now the dark priestess (just like Tsubaki in Inuyasha), "let this be a battle between the Gorgons, the Soul reapers, and the priestesses."

"You bastard."

"Listen to this Ichigo; you should have loved the blonde haired girl more, you know Rosaline Daniels? She is the one who gives you confidence in fighting. You didn't know that she was called the Tragic Priestess."

"The what?"

"Tragic, she is always had a sad look in her eyes every time she fights, but her powers remained strong."

"My friend Rosaline has nothing to do with this."

Soon another arrow came out of nowhere and hits a tree. Uryuu, Chad, Rangiku, Hitsugaya, Rukia, and Renji finally arrived. Rosaline finally came out of the shadows in her pajamas. She was holding a bow.

"Damn that woman!" Sakura hissed and disappeared.

"Rosaline?" Ichigo said looking at the great priestess. He was shocked and surprised to see her there along with a bow and arrow.

Captain Hitsugaya was mad. He couldn't believe that Rose pulled this one off.

"Rosaline, you know about the situtaion?" Rukia asked.

"Yes, I know that Sakura was the one who killed off the shrine maiden. But I didn't know that she would be controlled by the gorgons."

"How did you know?" Uryuu asked. Rosaline giggled a bit.

"I am the Great Priestess, Rose. I took the name 'Rosaline' as an undercover name."

"Then why are you here?" HItsugaya asked Rose, "You tricked us with your paper doll. Also we saw your cats. "

"I thought you would know the truth soon enough," Rose said, "I had seen the situation through fire reading and Kisuke Urahara gave me the mission to help the soul reapers fight the gorgons. Not only that I still need to purify the somei charms."

Soon they all see Tatsuki running towards them. Tatsuki gasped when she saw Orihime's body.

"ORIHIME!" Tatsuki yelled in agony and sadness. She ran up to Orihime's body and took out the arrow, "Please Orihime, you couldn't die on me here, I want you to live for me."

Tatsuki looked up angrily at Ichigo. She had looked up to Ichigo as Orihime's boyfriend and protector.

"You promised Ichigo. YOU PROMISED TO PROTECT HER! IT'S ALL YOUR FAUGHT THAT SHE IS DEAD! I HATE YOU! I can't even look at you," Tatsuki yelled at him and she turned away from him. She still cried over Orihime's dead body.

'_Tatsuki'_ Rose thought in her mind before looking at the chain of fate_, 'I can see the broken chain. I can reconnect the chains by using the tenseiga. I think that will work out. I know that this sword can save a person once. This will be the only time on Orihime.'_

Soon everyone sees white snake like demons flying around.

"Go away, all of you!" Tatsuki yelled at them. The snake like demons didn't listen. They would only listen to their master.

"They are not leaving, why?" Uryuu asked.

Soon they see Rose raising her arm and a white snake like demon flying towards her. It was carrying an orb of light. It was Orihime's soul. She controls that demon to stay and walks towards Orihime's dead body.

"Orihime can be saved even if she is dead," Rose said, "It looks like that this one has took her soul before she even died."

"What do you mean?" Tatsuki asked.

"I had one of the soul collectors fetch back Orihime's soul."

"Rosaline, what are you saying?" Ichigo said.

"Rosaline, as in Rosaline Daniels?" Tatsuki asked shocked.

"I am one of the Teen Titans, Rose. I remember I told you that there were five, but I lied. There were eight. My leader, Robin, never treated me and my two friends the same like he treats the others. Mostly the other titans never even paid attention to us. We were invisible to them and making us useless. Every day we trained for battles and they never let us fight. I wanted to do what's best for my two friends. So the three of us made a decision to leave Jump City and never return in order to do something together."

"What happened to your friends?" Uryuu asked.

"Robin realized that the three of us were missing and they all searched for us. We all tried to hide from them and I saw my friends get killed by Raven and Starfire. I managed to escape by teleporting myself to Karakura Town and ended up in front of Urahara's shop. That is also when he gave me the mission. He also pretended that he knew nothing about meeting me and giving me any information."

"So you were the one that Kisuke sensed," Ichigo said. Rose nodded.

"Yes, my powers were going berserk that time and it wasted my energy so I rested a nearby tree to regain my strength before Urahara gave me my mission."

Rosaline takes out a sword and cuts Orihime's pale body.

What did you just do to her?" Tatsuki asked, "She is already dead and you are making it worse?"

"Take a good look Tatsuki," Rose said putting her sword back in its sheath, "This sword's power is different than a normal sword would do."

The wounds start to heal. Then Rose sends the soul demon to Orihime to return her soul. Soon Orihime wakes up.

"What happened? I feel light headed," Orihime said. Ichigo went to her side immediately.

"It is because of the somei charm," Rose said to Orihime, "I have already purified it."

"Wait how did you...?" Orihime asked, and then she realized that the person who saved her was Rose, "Rosaline?"

"I am the Great Priestess Rose. Please forgive me for deceiving you all."

"You controlled those demons?" Uryuu asked.

"I was once dead before and I controlled the soul collectors to gather souls. Now that I am a living, they still won't leave me be. They are forever controlled by me and me only. And yet they still place souls in my body for my body to obtain energy."

"I really don't get it," Orihime said.

"Orihime, Sakura was the one who killed Keiko," Rose said changing the topic, "I am going to figure out why she killed her. I do have a feeling that it wasn't for her power."

"My Cousin?"

Rose nodded and held her growing belly. Orihime started to tear up. Tatsuki held her best friend.

"How come we only found a paper doll in your bed?" Hitsugaya asked.

"That is because I was doing some fire reading last night. I called the school today telling them I was home, sick because of my unborn baby is making me have morning sickness. After that I used a shikigami and replaced myself. I left my apartment with Kilala," Rose said.

"ok"

"Everyone, heed my words, Luciano is planning to use the soul society as a main power source to put more power into the sunei charms. The soul reapers that live in the soul society have so much spirit energy and Luciano needs that special energy to help Sakura's body. Sakura killed Orihime's cousin to have her heart transplant. I have no idea what happened in Sakura's past.

He is also using the somei charms to take control of the soul society. He had placed a somei charm in three people: Orihime, Tatsuki and Keigo. Luciano was only testing me with Tatsuki. Keigo was only a test to see if the somei charm can work on normal humans.

Now, Sakura is by Luciano's side as the dark priestess. I am figuring out that there are more clues behind the story. Sakura only killed Orihime because of her powers. Sakura is controlled by the Gorgons as well as Orihime."

"But I…" Orihime started.

"Orihime, I think it is best if you just stay hidden from the Gorgons. You can't be in this war. Leave this battle to me and the other priestesses. The soul reapers do not need to involve themselves in this battle. The Gorgons now think that you are dead."

"How is that?" Orihime asked.

"It's your powers that would interfere their business. The healing power makes them angrier. They decided that you are a cheat and decided to put you to death to make us think that you are going to kill Ichigo. Not only that, your powers are a threat to them."

After hearing those words, Orihime felt sad and weak when Rose said something so hurtful.

"Now, I must leave and do some more fire reading."

Rose turned to leave.

"Wait Rose," Ichigo called out.

"You really are pathetic, Ichigo," Rose said softly. She walked out of the forest and is no longer in sight. Her soul collectors were sent away until they need to be called again.

Ichigo left Orihime with the others and went after Rose.

"Rose, please, I am begging you. I have fallen in love with you," Ichigo said.

"What do you mean, Ichigo. I thought you love Orihime," Rose said.

"I kept seeing you all the time in my mind. You had protected me during some of those times when I couldn't be able to become a soul reaper. You are different from any other girl I met."

"I don't understand. You know that my child is not yours and you know that I am bound to live in Hell when I die. I don't know if I could be with you," Rose said.

"It doesn't have to be. We will find some way to remove those bonds that will take you to Hell when you die and we will live peacefully," Ichigo said.

"And what about my baby?"

"We will say it's child, okay?"

Rose nods as Ichigo hugs Rose and held her in his arms. Her bow and quiver dropped to the ground. She felt something in her heart that made her powers warm up her body. Tears got into Rose's eyes as she slowly placed her arms around Ichigo's waist. Ichigo was being careful not to hurt Rose's unborn baby even if it is not his.

'_Ichigo, I have realized that I have fallen in love with you,'_ Rose thought as the two hugged each other for a long time, _'But someday I will break myself from Shuren's bonds just to be with you. When we both die, we will pass through the soul society. Forgive me Shuren, but I can't make that promise to be with you in the end.'_

To be continued…

Well Sakura is on the dark side now. What is going to happen next? We shall see. Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

Finally, the thirteenth chapter of the Priestess Arc. Sorry it took so long to update. I do not own Bleach except for Sakura and the blonde hair priestess. I also own Kikyo and Tokine and Kanade. Forgive me for taking so long. Keep a watch on my profile for further more updates.

Chapter 14: News! Rose's Suspicions of Juzo

(Beginning Theme: 'Link' by L'Arc~en~Clel)

(Previously from Chapter 13)

_Now, Sakura is by Luciano's side as the dark priestess. I am figuring out that there are more clues behind the story. Sakura only killed Orihime because of her powers. Sakura is controlled by the Gorgons as well as Orihime."_

"_But I…" Orihime started._

"_Orihime, I think it is best if you just stay hidden from the Gorgons. You can't be in this war. Leave this battle to me and the other priestesses. The soul reapers do not need to involve themselves in this battle. The Gorgons now think that you are dead."_

"_How is that?" Orihime asked._

"_It's your powers that would interfere their business. The healing power makes them angrier. They decided that you are a cheat and decided to put you to death to make us think that you are going to kill Ichigo. Not only that, your powers are a threat to them."_

_After hearing those words, Orihime felt sad and weak when Rose said something so hurtful. _

"_Now, I must leave and do some more fire reading."_

_Rose turned to leave. _

_"Wait Rose," Ichigo called out._

_"You really are pathetic, Ichigo," Rose said softly. She walked out of the forest and is no longer in sight. Her soul collectors were sent away until they need to be called again._

_Ichigo left Orihime with the others and went after Rose. _

"_Rose, please, I am begging you. I have fallen in love with you," Ichigo said._

"_What do you mean, Ichigo. I thought you love Orihime," Rose said._

"_I kept seeing you all the time in my mind. You had protected me during some of those times when I couldn't be able to become a soul reaper. You are different from any other girl I met."_

"_I don't understand. You know that my child is not yours and you know that I am bound to live in Hell when I die. I don't know if I could be with you," Rose said._

"_It doesn't have to be. We will find some way to remove those bonds that will take you to Hell when you die and we will live peacefully," Ichigo said._

"_And what about my baby?"_

"_We will say it's child, okay?"_

_Rose nods as Ichigo hugs Rose and held her in his arms. Her bow and quiver dropped to the ground. She felt something in her heart that made her powers warm up her body. Tears got into Rose's eyes as she slowly placed her arms around Ichigo's waist. Ichigo was being careful not to hurt Rose's unborn baby even if it is not his._

'_Ichigo, I have realized that I have fallen in love with you,' Rose thought as the two hugged each other for a long time, 'But someday I will break myself from Shuren's bonds just to be with you. When we both die, we will pass through the soul society. Forgive me Shuren, but I can't make that promise to be with you in the end.'_

(End recap)

In Urahara's shop, Rose heals Orihime a bit more from where Sakura shot the arrow. She was actually asked to come back to heal more of Orihime. After she was done, she sat down on a mat between Ichigo and Rangiku in a little meeting.

"I don't know much about Sakura but through fire reading, I can see parts of the past."

"Things that happened in Sakura's life? Is she really that evil?"

"I don't think that she is evil. She is controlled by a somei charm as well. when I came across an area filled with ashes of people, I noticed it was Sakura's doing but I felt a different wave of power. She never wanted to hurt those people. In Sakura's past, she happily lived with her parents and her siblings, but she waited for her father to return but he never did. ON the day her father disappeared, a man named Luciano appeared and controlled Sakura and made her kill her family. After that was done, she ran away and that is when she started getting the illness. Her soul was rejecting the power of the Somei charm which causes her body to get sick. Soon she met up with Orihime's cousin. She stayed there as a playmate and servant of Keiko Inoue. She was controlled again and killed Keiko and took her heart cause Luciano think that a heart transplant would help save Sakura but he is wrong."

"I get it now," Captain Hitsugaya said, "This whole thing is Luciano's play."

"Pretty much, I don't know about the other Gorgons but they were brought back from the dead. But from Luciano, I can tell that he is a living."

"Well this is a mess," Urahara said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well at first the Gorgons attacked, then you got yourself violated by one of the Toga..." he started to say.

"Don't even remind me," Rose snapped.

"Sorry," Urahara said, "Well anyways we will go to the soul society tomorrow. Orihime will need to keep resting. Uryuu, would you tell Tatsuki to stay with her until the battle is over?"

"Sure," he answered.

"Alright, get a good night's rest."

Later on that day, Rose took her bath and placed on her nightwear: Sweat pants and a spaghetti strap shirt.

Rose went towards her room and saw Ichigo sitting on the bed.

"Are you sure that you want to fight in this battle?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm a priestess, I have to," Rose said.

"I won't let you get hurt," he said and he pulled Rose into a hug.

(Flashback 1)

The Great Priestess gasped at what she saw. There many mummified bodies. They have arrows in their chests.

'A priestess has done this. Some priestesses can have darker power. A dark priestess has the ability to make demons using shikigami,' Rose thought as she saw the bodies. She narrowed eyes as she saw the pile of ashes on the sidewalk.

"Even a few people were burnt to the bone. I can't even pick up this priestess's spiritual powers. There is none, but it is done by someone else."

Rose kept going. There has got to be at least forty bodies. She turned towards her two tailed feline.

"Kilala, go see if there are any survivors," Rose told her. The cat nodded and headed off. Rose prayed that there would be survivors.

(Flashback 2)

"Listen to this Ichigo; you should have loved the blonde haired girl more, you know Rosaline Daniels? She is the one who gives you confidence in fighting. You didn't know that she was called the Tragic Priestess."

"The what?"

"Tragic, she is always had a sad look in her eyes every time she fights, but her powers remained strong."

"My friend Rosaline has nothing to do with this."

Soon another arrow came out of nowhere and hits a tree. Uryuu, Chad, Rangiku, Hitsugaya, Rukia, and Renji finally arrived. Rosaline finally came out of the shadows in her pajamas. She was holding a bow.

"Damn that woman!" Sakura hissed and disappeared.

"Rosaline?" Ichigo said looking at the great priestess. He was shocked and surprised to see her there along with a bow and arrow.

Captain Hitsugaya was mad. He couldn't believe that Rose pulled this one off.

"Rosaline, you know about the situation?" Rukia asked.

"Yes, I know that Sakura was the one who killed off the shrine maiden. But I didn't know that she would be controlled by the gorgons."

"How did you know?" Uryuu asked. Rosaline giggled a bit.

"I am the Great Priestess, Rose. I took the name 'Rosaline' as an undercover name."

(End Flashback)

'Kikyo Juzo, the new captain of Squad 5 wasn't even present during those times. I know Sakura is an innocent girl who was controlled by the Gorgons, but Luciano...is human,' Rose thought. She quickly sat up.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"It's about the new captain and priestess, Kikyo Juzo," she said.

"What about her?"

"She doesn't know. She doesn't know about Sakura or most of the events that happened. I know from Luciano that he has a somei charm."

"You never told us this?"

"Sorry, but what if someone else is in control of this scheme?"

"Yet Juzo doesn't know..."

"Ichigo, I was doing a fire reading last night and something came up. There is a traitor in our mists and the figure I saw wasn't Sakura."

"So Sakura was actually controlled by the somei charm."

"Exactly is my point," Rose said.

Ichigo remembered the time when they met Kikyo Juzo for the first time. She took down the hollows controlled by a somei charm. she already knew that one of them is the real thing.

"It has to be Kikyo Juzo," Ichigo said.

"Why?" Rose asked.

"When we first met her, she knew which hollow is the real thing because it has the somei charm."

"That could be possible," Rose said thoughtfully, "Do you think it was possible that she could have told the Togabito about the Sacred Jewel?"

"Juzo might've been the reason."

"We need to tell Urahara and the others."

"You're right."

The next day, everyone was in the underground training area getting ready to go to the soul society. Rose and Ichigo came in late.

"It's about time you guys showed up," Hitsugaya said.

"I think I know who is responsible for these actions. I know she is a priestess but she doesn't know about it."

"Who?" Rangiku asked.

"Kikyo Juzo. She might be the culprit."

"She's a soul reaper captain," Rukia stated.

"I heard something from her that she used to be in love with the captain before her: Aizen," Urahara said.

"Aizen?" Rose asked.

"Long story, Rose, but if she is doing this for revenge for Aizen's defeat, we would take her down," Rukia said.

Soon both Kanade and Tokine arrived. Hitsugaya gave them a weird look.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked.

"We got the message. We're both priestesses and we are fighting on your side against the Gorgons," Tokine said.

Rose turned to look at Orihime who was standing next to Tessai. She couldn't tag along cause the Gorgons would be furious if she is still alive.

Orihime looked at Rose in front of her. She looked a little jealous of Rose for some reason and she knows why.

(Flashback)

_During PE, the girls got ready for this class. Chizuru came up to Rosaline and hugged her in a seductive way. Her breast started to rub with Rosaline. Rosaline just stayed put. Tatsuki was glad that Chizuru was not going after Orihime anymore. _

_Later at lunch, Orihime wanted to find Rosaline and talk to her about something so she had to go out to find her. She searched the hallways. It didn't take that long when she found Rosaline looking out the window. She had noticed that Rosaline might have been flirting with Ichigo for a while. At PE, Rosaline fell and scraped her knee. She didn't cry or was on the verge of tears. All she did was wince at the pain. This made Orihime sad, heartbroken and jealous. She walked over to Rosaline and pushed her against the wall. Rosaline turns to Orihime._

_"You're Orihime Inoue from Homeroom," Rosaline said recognizing the angry girl._

_"Don't talk to me like that." Orihime snapped back. Rosaline was confused._

_"What is with you?"_

_"Stop flirting with Ichigo. He is my boyfriend."_

_"I wasn't flirting with..."_

_"Don't play innocent with me, you bitch."_

_"Why are you...?"_

_"I am his girlfriend you got it. I love him."_

_"And...?" Rosaline was started to get annoyed by this girl._

_"I get jealous of you if you are near him."_

_"That was your motivation? Listen, I was trying to get to know him at least. I can be his friend like I already made friends with Rukia. She was really nice to me. I am new here, remember? I have to get to know some people and I think Ichigo is a nice person to be with."_

_"Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo... Stop saying his name. I love him and I forbid you to go near him."_

_"Ok...Three Things: One; you are annoying an please stop being obsessed with Ichigo. Two; Being jealous of other people can turn you into something ugly. Three: Ichigo can be with anyone he wants to be with. I use to be in love with someone but he ended up with another girl."_

_"I HATE YOU!"_

_Orihime throws a punch at Rosaline, but she stops her with her hand. Then she throws another punch and it hit Rosaline's shoulder. _

_AS for Ichigo, Hitsugaya, Rangiku, and Rukia, they are all searching for Orihime. They all found her at the time when Orihime knees Rosaline in the guts. Then Orihime kicks Rosaline in the chest which makes her fall to the ground. Rosaline struggles to get up and uses her strength to help her stay up. As she finally stood up, Orihime kicks her in the back and Rose flies forward. Before she hits the floor, she does a hand stand and twirls her body with her legs and lands perfectly on her feet. Orihime gets even madder and she then couldn't control herself and then starts to aim another punch but she was stopped by Rukia and Rangiku. The boys went over to Rosaline to check on her._

_"Are you alright?" Hitsugaya asked._

_"I am fine for right now. It was like her yelling was worse than that kick," Rosaline said brushing herself off._

_"Are you sure?" Ichigo asked._

_"Positive, I can handle myself."_

_"Orihime, what made you do such a thing?" Rukia asked._

_"I thought she was flirting with Ichigo," Orihime answered getting on the verge of tears._

_"Rosaline was only trying to get to know me, Orihime. She is trying to make new friends because she is new here."_

(End Flashback)

Orihime sighed as the others went into the senkaimon. (I think that's how you spell it.)

Urahara looked over his shoulder at Orihime. He sighed as well.

"Don't worry about Orihime. Let them take care of it."

Orihime's eyes looked to the side. She tried not to think about it. Tessai took her back to the shop to help out with the chores.

~Soul Society~

Once everyone got to the Seireitei in the Soul Society, everything looked to be in ruins.

"Wow, I never knew that the Gorgons would be that powerful."

"It's because of the third somei charm that possessed Orihime," Rose said. The others looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Renji asked.

"Well, the three somei charms I felt have a different level power. We didn't purify the Somei charm on Orihime. Sakura killed her with a normal arrow. That shows how strong the somei charm is so Luciano decided to use it to do this," Rose said.

"Where is everyone?" Rangiku asked.

"They might be controlled and waiting to attack," Hitsugaya answered.

Soon two soul reapers arrived. The soul reapers can tell it was Nemu and Momo.

"Momo," Hitsugaya said.

"Bakudo 9, Horin," Momo said and the rope of light grabbed Rangiku, Rukia, Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika and both Momo and Nemu took them away.

"RUKIA! RENJI" Ichigo called out.

"DAMMIT!" Hitsugaya cursed.

"What just happened?" Uryuu asked.

"The somei charms are controlling them," a voice said. It was Kikyo Juzo, the captain of squad 5, "Only the captains are not controlled."

"IT's you," Captain Hitsugaya said.

"Come with us. We have a base."

The others followed Juzo to the base where all the other captains were sitting there doing nothing.

"So I take it that these three new girls are priestesses," Yamamoto said.

"Yes, I am Rose," Rose said before pointing to the other two, "Those two are Kanade and Tokine."

"I see," he said.

"This may be the end of the Soul Reaper's reign," a female soul reaper captain said. Rose looked to the one who said that. It was a petite captain like Hitsugaya with short hair and two long braids. This is Soi Fon.

"I don't think it is the end," Rose said.

"What do you mean?"

"A lot of people ask me that question," Rose chuckled before responding, "we need to have faith in each other if we want to save them."

Soi Fon seemed to understand Rose a bit. Yoruichi went to sit down next to her former student. Rose stood up and looked around. There was another female captain but much older and the rest were males...but two are missing.

Captain Kuchiki went up to Ichigo.

"Ichigo, did Rukia and Renji get taken by the possessed Soul reapers?"

"Yeah," Ichigo nodded.

"Same thing goes for Rangiku, Ikkaku and Yumichika."

"Why? We wondered why all of our subordinates were being controlled."

"We can answer that," Tokine said. Everyone looked at the two young priestesses.

"A Somei charm can strengthen a person's mind, body and soul, making them twice as strong as you guys. That's the reason why the Gorgon's need them. They want to win."

"Where is Orihime?" Ukitake asked.

"She is back at Urahara's because the Gorgons think that she is dead," Uryuu answered.

"How is that?" Shunsui asked.

"Long story," Hitsugaya said.

Soon Rose felt some pain in her body and she fell to the floor and her body started shaking.

"Rose!" Ichigo called as he rushed to her side. Unohana came up to Rose's side to examine her.

'Don't tell me that Shuren wanted Rose back so badly; he's pulling on her,' Ichigo thought angrily.

(ED: My Will)

End of Chapter.

Again sorry it took a while. It's chaos here. Well more will come within three months. A lot is happing at home and at school so….Happy Thanksgiving. Please Review.


End file.
